<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没有预言的小镇 by REDSquidQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539573">没有预言的小镇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ'>REDSquidQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>邓布利多和格林德沃为了不同的目的，在一个只有巫师居住的山间小镇意外相遇。搜寻各自目标的同时，他们渐渐发现这个小镇有着难以解释的异常……<br/>承接FB2，老头联手冒险<br/>私设如山</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三天前，当那只信使到来的时候，邓布利多刚刚送走一批难缠的魔法部官员。他们恐怕是起了个大早，并被要求以最快的速度到达霍格沃茨，所以每个人脸上都带着点不太高兴的神情，霍格沃茨的楼梯也被他们的鞋底踏得咚咚作响。睡眼惺忪的学生们愣在走廊里，自觉地给这群成年人让出了一条通往教授办公室的路。</p><p>但好在他们已经走了。邓布利多回头看了眼那只蹲在窗台上的猫头鹰，棕色的飞鸟全身上下无处不散发着刚经历完长途旅行的气息，就连那圆溜溜的黄眼睛里都流露出了疲惫的意味。他刚取下了信，小动物就立刻飞向了摆放在墙角边的食盆——那是邓布利多特意为信使们准备的，头也不抬地喝起水来。</p><p>邓布利多翻看着那封信。从邮戳来看，很显然，这封信是从对岸的大陆寄来的，而封信用的火漆章——一座覆盖着白雪的山峰——也同样说明了它的出发地。</p><p>吃饱喝足的猫头鹰冲着邓布利多叫唤了一声——也许是在告别——然后便张开翅膀飞向了窗外。这时，邓布利多才终于打开了那封信，好像他之前在担心猫头鹰会偷窥到羊皮纸上的内容似的。</p><p>信纸上用专属于纽特的字体写着：</p><p>“亲爱的邓布利多教授，</p><p>我刚刚到达因特拉肯。这儿有许多麻瓜和巫师，几乎都是前来旅游的，毕竟冬天的阿尔卑斯山雪景相当美丽。</p><p>明天我将启程前往艾格尔镇，然而旅店的老板却极力劝阻我不要去那，但当我问他原因时，他又不愿意细说了。所以我还是决定按原计划进行，毕竟没有亲眼见过不好下定论。</p><p>当我到达艾格尔的时候，我会再次给您寄一封信说明情况，希望您在假期期间一切顺利。</p><p>新年快乐，愿此信能赶在跨年之前到达霍格沃茨。</p><p>你真诚的</p><p>纽特·斯卡曼德”</p><p>然而事实上，这已经是三天前到达的信了，邓布利多心想，或许是猫头鹰在路上有所而耽搁，但总不该迟到这么久。从纽特执意前往艾格尔镇开始，一种如同暴风雨前的低气压般的不好预感便在邓布利多心中萦绕着，但他没有跟任何人说起过这个糟糕的预感。在纽约和巴黎事件过后，他有足够的理由相信现在的纽特可以独自处理那些麻烦。</p><p>两声清脆的敲门声打断了邓布利多的思考，也许是米勒娃来送她刚烤好的小饼干。“请进。”他从座椅上站起身，向门口望去。木门缓缓地打开了，令他意外的是，穿着黑色风衣，头戴一顶灰色黑缎带圆礼帽的蒂娜出现在了门后。</p><p>她看上去紧张极了。邓布利多之前见过蒂娜一面，那时的她给邓布利多的印象是一个行事利落的傲罗。但现在她看上去完全不同，眉眼间有着焦虑和不安，并且从她抿得过分紧的嘴唇也能得出同样的结论。另外，邓布利多还注意到她手上捏着一封样式熟悉的信，但整个信封已经被蒂娜的手指攥得有些扭曲变形，似乎在发出无声的尖叫。</p><p>“邓布利多先生，”当她开口说话时，甚至连声音都听起来有些慌乱，“我收到了一封纽特的来信……”</p><p>邓布利多推开椅子，快步离开书桌走向蒂娜。</p><p>“纽特？从瑞士寄来的？”他急忙问。</p><p>“是的，”蒂娜顿了顿，举起那封已经被拆封的信，碎掉的火漆印在封口处微微颤抖着，“而且我认为，您应该看看。”</p><p>邓布利多从她手中接过那封布满折痕的信。他推测在来霍格沃茨的路上，蒂娜恐怕一直死死地攥着这封从艾格尔镇寄来的信不敢松手。而在信封的背面，他看到那串十分熟悉的，是专属于纽特·斯卡曼德的字迹凌乱地写道——</p><p>“收到此信后，请立刻前往霍格沃茨找阿不思·邓布利多教授。”</p><p> </p><p>完成火漆封缄需要三步。第一，点火将火漆蜡烧融；第二，将它倒在需要封口的地方；第三，在液态的蜡上盖下印章，等它凝固后移开印章即可。</p><p>当然，对于巫师来说，只需要一步——挥动魔杖。</p><p>在纽蒙迦德堡里，格林德沃懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，三封信瞬间就封好火漆章，乖乖的躺在书桌上等候寄送。然后，他再次抖抖魔杖，那三封写着不同收件人的信便从桌面上消失了。</p><p>他站起身，卷起平摊在桌上的瑞士地图。那张羊皮纸上印着的阿尔卑斯山的某个角落里，一颗用魔法标记着的圆点在地图上闪烁着，但那块按理不过是一片无人的森林。</p><p>格林德沃第三次挥动魔杖，将一些用品和书籍装进了一个深灰色的束口袋里。三天时间足够了，他想，然后将卷好的地图也塞进了那个束口袋，或许还有点多，也许一天就能完成。</p><p>三天时间，他需要出一趟远门，一个人，不带任何信徒或者帮手，毕竟那个古老的魔法格林德沃根本不希望有第二个人知道，无论是谁。他将束口袋放进左侧的大衣口袋里，几瓶魔药和书籍发出碰撞在一起的声音，但格林德沃没有理会。他关上门，用魔杖上了锁，然后径直走向走廊对面的会议厅。</p><p>当他走进会议厅时，文达和奎妮正坐在一对扶手椅上低声交谈着什么，看到格林德沃走进后，二人便立刻停止了谈话。文达放下手中的印花陶瓷茶壶，站起身看着格林德沃。</p><p>这里的两位女士都有必须让格林德沃时刻保持警惕的理由，并不是因为她们不够忠诚或者勇敢，而是因为他担心那没有由来的女性直觉会穿过他的层层谎言，看透他深埋在“格林德沃”这个形象背后的内心。</p><p>毕竟，奎妮有着能随时摄神取念的能力，尽管对于格林德沃来说，大脑封闭术是他早在三年级就已熟练掌握的技能。但他仍然不敢保证在睡意朦胧的时刻，或者某些精神放松的间隙，奎妮会“碰巧”听到一些她不该听到的东西。至于文达，宛若格林德沃的心腹的她，有时甚至都不需要摄神取念，就能准确地猜中格林德沃的想法。</p><p>“我需要去一趟瑞士，”格林德沃对表情疑惑的二人说明来意，“三天。”</p><p>“好的。”文达若有所思地点点头说，“不过我们才刚刚招揽到一批新的信众，还有那个孩子也……”</p><p>“这倒不必担心。按昨天开会时安排的任务进行就可以了。”</p><p>格林德沃说着，挥动魔杖凭空变出了一张写满计划的羊皮纸。他伸手将羊皮纸递给了文达。</p><p>“在我不在欧洲的这段时间内，你们做得相当不错，那么短短的三天显然更加不成问题。”格林德沃对正在阅读羊皮纸上内容的文达说，“很显然，这源于你的付出，文达。详细的计划，有条理的安排，准确无误的实施，我们能成功走到现在这一步，哪一条都离不开你。”</p><p>收到夸奖的文达看上去有些高兴，她冲着仍然坐在扶手椅上的奎妮谦逊地笑了笑，像是在说“他过奖了”，又或许是想表达“我的确如此”。</p><p>“谢谢您，先生。”文达将羊皮纸卷好，对格林德沃露出自信的笑容，“当然啦，您可以放心的出去，我这就去安排。”</p><p>她冲着格林德沃和奎妮点了点头，迈着优雅的步子走出了会议厅，向其他信徒布置由格林德沃下达的任务去了。</p><p>“奎妮。”格林德沃目送着他的得力手下消失在走廊，才转头对望向另一位女士。被叫到名字的奎妮飞快地放下杯子，磕得茶桌发出了一声闷响。她紧张地站起身，抽出手帕擦干手上和腿上的水渍，然后慌张地抚平了自己的粉色天鹅绒长裙，才慢慢抬起头望向两步开外的格林德沃。</p><p>“在我出去的期间，希望你能帮忙照顾好奥睿利乌斯。”面对奎妮的窘态，格林德沃显得毫不在意，依然对她保持着礼貌的微笑，“他很重要，你知道的，而你是唯一能够毫无阻碍地明白他的心的人。”</p><p>这样的话对奎妮来说显然十分受用，她一改紧张的神色，僵硬的肩膀也放松了下来。“是的，先生。”她点点头说，“幸运的是，奥睿利乌斯最近心情不错，他正在努力练习使用魔杖呢。”</p><p>使用魔杖，可怜的孩子，格林德沃心想。一个默然者，一个从未受过正统魔法教育的默然者，一个成年了才第一次使用魔杖的默然者，实话说，他能用魔杖喷出几个小火星子都算谢天谢地了。但格林德沃自然不会对奥瑞利乌斯说这些，奎妮也无法知道他心里的真实想法，谎言于他早已犹如呼吸。</p><p>相反的，他需要奥睿利乌斯，需要奎妮，为此格林德沃必须表现出足够的真诚。而期待和夸奖，一个专属任务等等，都是最好的调节剂。他了解这些，也擅长使用这些手段。</p><p>“那真是令人感到高兴。”格林德沃露出赞许的笑容，“我想，你这样的魔法师来协助他是最适合不过了。那么可以麻烦你将我要出门的事情转告奥睿利乌斯吗？我担心我亲自前往会使那孩子过于紧张。”</p><p>“当然！”奎妮开心地说，“我们都知道您有许多事需要操劳。请您放心，我会照顾好奥睿利乌斯的。”</p><p>她冲着格林德沃笑了笑，转身快步离开了会议厅。</p><p>望着奎妮步履匆匆的背影渐渐消失，格林德沃长吁了一口气，一切已安排妥当。他挥动魔杖关上会议厅的大门，然后幻影移形离开了纽蒙迦德。</p><p> </p><p>刚从火车上走下来，邓布利多就被一群麻瓜商贩给团团围住。</p><p>“先生，您需要滑雪用具吗？”</p><p>“先生，您应该买个手套。”</p><p>“您瞧，这顶毛线帽多么适合您啊先生！”</p><p>“谢谢，谢谢，但我不需要。”邓布利多连忙摆手挤出人群，他看到那群商贩又转而扑向了另一个茫然的旅客。也许是担心他们突然折返回来再次围住自己，邓布利多赶紧抓起行李箱，向火车站出口走去。</p><p>此时正是阿尔卑斯山风景最好的冬季，来这儿度假的麻瓜和巫师都不在少数，一趟趟列车运来的几乎都是兴奋不已的游客。邓布利多按照指引走到了一个不起眼街角的路灯下，他伸手碰了碰一个刻在灯柱上的山峰形的图案，然后盯着闪了两下的路灯。</p><p>等他收回目光时，原本属于麻瓜的街景已经变成了巫师的世界。街道上满是拿着飞天扫帚的巫师，他们大多说着德语和法语，偶尔也能听到几句熟悉的英文。邓布利多眨眨眼，开始寻找因特拉肯的猫头鹰邮局。</p><p>在纽特寄来的两封信上分别盖着因特拉肯猫头鹰邮局和艾格尔镇猫头鹰邮局的两种截然不同的邮戳。邓布利多决定先就近向此地的猫头鹰邮局打探消息，毕竟天色已晚，明早再出发前往那个不可标绘的神秘小镇是最好的选择。</p><p>猫头鹰邮局并不难找，人群上方时不时就有猫头鹰飞过，而它们显然都来自同一个方向。顺着它们的飞行轨迹，邓布利多一眼就发现了那个竖立在房顶上的猫头鹰风向标，它正孤单地在黑夜里左右摇晃着。他打开那扇看上去有些破旧的木门，走进和霍格沃茨猫头鹰棚屋一样气味的邮局。</p><p>“抱歉，今天的营业时间已经结束了。”柜台后一个年轻店员扭过头用德语对邓布利多说。</p><p>“不好意思，我是来询问一点信息的。”邓布利多也用流利的德语回答道。他走到柜台前，掏出纽特寄给他的那封信，“请问，这封信是从你们这里寄出的吗？”</p><p>在店员检查信封的时候，邓布利多简单扫视了一下这间邮局。它看上去和伦敦的那间猫头鹰没有什么差别，也许全欧洲的猫头鹰邮局都会是这样的布局——木质的墙壁和地板，悬挂着的栖木，和棕色灰色的猫头鹰在房子里咕咕地叫着。</p><p>就在这时，他发现了一个不该出现在猫头鹰群中的颜色——一只墨绿色的卜鸟正站在几只猫头鹰中间，瞪着圆眼睛好奇地看着邓布利多。</p><p>“抱歉，”他努力憋住笑意，对那个年轻的店员说，“我第一次知道瑞士人会用卜鸟来送信。”</p><p>“什么？”一脸困惑的店员转过头，顺着他的目光向后看去，“噢，天哪！您误会了，它，这个家伙，卜鸟？我们可不用卜鸟送信，我们是猫头鹰邮局，先生。但这个家伙有天不知道从哪飞了过来，带着一份写好了地址的信，并附上了邮费。于是我们不得不安排寄出，结果这个家伙——您刚才说什么来着——卜鸟，对，它就呆在这儿不走了！”</p><p>抱着一个成功率不算高的猜想，邓布利多向那只卜鸟抬起了手臂。结果正如他所猜测的那样，绿色的鸟儿展开宽大的翅膀，扑棱了几下，然后停在了邓布利多的手上。</p><p>店员的表情变幻莫测，但邓布利多至少可以确定他看出了“原来是你这个家伙”这样不太友好的信息。</p><p>“等等，”在店员开口抱怨之前，他抢先解释道，“这也许是我朋友收养的一只卜鸟，而我正好在他的家中与它有过一面之缘。”他伸出手指挠了挠卜鸟的肚皮，卜鸟咕咕叫着低下头，在邓布利多的手指上轻轻啄了一口。</p><p>“好吧。我猜也是，”店员半信半疑地说，“英国人，不错，那封信正是寄往英国的。不过，‘蒂娜’听上去更像个属于女性的名字。”</p><p>“蒂娜？它带来的这封信是寄给蒂娜的？”邓布利多惊讶地说。</p><p>“什么？您不是收件人吗？”店员也同样震惊道。</p><p>也许是意识到了自己的失言，年轻的店员决定不再透露任何关于那封由卜鸟带来的信件的信息了。“无可奉告！”他插起腰，摆出气势汹汹的样子对邓布利多说，“这是属于客户的私人信息。还有什么别的可以帮助您的吗？除了那封信。”</p><p>“好吧，那么就没有了。”邓布利多无奈地笑了笑，事情的经过他已大致了解，“谢谢您的帮助，如果您不介意，这只卜鸟就由我自作主张暂时替我朋友保管着了。”</p><p>“不客气，您愿意带走它真是帮了大忙。顺便一说，您的德语讲得不错。”在邓布利多转身前，那名店员收起不友好的态度，露出礼貌的笑容对邓布利多说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”邓布利多简单的敬了个脱帽礼，“另外，如果您想了解卜鸟，可以买一本由默默然图书公司出版的《神奇动物在哪里》，我相信它会对您有所帮助的。祝您晚安。”他转过身推开木门，带着卜鸟一起走出了这间充满猫头鹰味的房子。</p><p>很显然，纽特到了艾格尔镇后，并没有按原计划那样给邓布利多写信，而是将收件人改为了蒂娜，甚至在艾格尔镇的邮局封好信后，再让自己的卜鸟将信带去因特拉肯邮寄。这是个麻烦的做法，邓布利多实在想不明白纽特为何大费周章地改变寄信计划，他心中的那片暴风雨已经越来越近。邓布利多又伸手挠了挠站在他肩上的那只属于纽特的卜鸟，柔软的羽毛让他感到了一丝安心。</p><p>“你说，纽特到底在做什么？”他对着卜鸟自言自语，“据我所知你并不喜欢送信吧？”</p><p>卜鸟蹭了蹭他的手指，高昂的叫了一声作为回答。</p><p> </p><p>“一张去艾格尔镇的车票，谢谢。”</p><p>格林德沃将钱通过因特拉肯火车站售票处的小窗口，递给坐在后面的售票员，然后接过那张薄薄的车票。</p><p>“三号站台，五分钟后出发。您可真幸运，赶上了每天唯一的一班。如果您错过了这趟，就只好等明天啦。”售票员突然拉开窗子，对站在外面的格林德沃说道。</p><p>“一天只有一趟？”</p><p>“是的，先生，那儿可没什么人。要我说，您一定不会喜欢那儿的。”售票员严肃地说，“不过最近艾格尔是在办什么集会吗？这几天包括您在内已经有三个人买票前往那里了，通常来说一个月都不会有一个人……”</p><p>“三个人？”格林德沃皱起眉头，“怎么？在我之前还有两个？”</p><p>“是的，昨天也有个人买了这趟车的票，而第一个人那都是一周前的事了，我可没见他回来。”售票员快活地说。见格林德沃没有回答，他又自顾自地讲了起来，“真是想不明白，那里有什么可待上一周的？换我连一天都不想多待。”</p><p>“为什么？”格林德沃不禁对售票员的说法感到好奇，“那儿很糟糕吗？”</p><p>“不是的。”售票员似乎不愿多讲。他摆摆手，重新关上了窗户，“我也说不清楚，但就是很奇怪。不过我敢发誓您一定不会喜欢的。”</p><p>在列车轰鸣着向山上行驶时，格林德沃坐在空荡荡的车厢里，思考着那两个来艾格尔镇的家伙到底是去干嘛的。他有些担心他们也同样是为了伊夫塔尔家族的那个早已失传的魔咒——这是最坏的情况——如果真的遇到了第二个人觊觎那个魔咒，他恐怕不得不送他们去见见死神了。</p><p>当然，让他更为疑惑的是售票员的说法。艾格尔镇于两个世纪前开始变得无法标绘，加之它位于山林之间，除了阿尔卑斯山脉附近的几个村镇知道它的存在以外，大部分欧洲人，甚至连瑞士人自己，都不知道这个小镇的存在。关于艾格尔镇的故事都还是古老的传说，一个由屠龙者建立的小镇，只用上了几年时间，就奇迹般地从废墟变成了巫师聚居地。</p><p>格林德沃从走出艾格尔中央车站，粗略扫了眼道路两旁的房子。这里显然是艾格尔镇的中心，两条呈十字形交错的石板路旁排满了三层高的小房子，它们都有着清一色的砖红屋顶，阳台上挂满了不应在冬季出现的花丛，靠近马路的第一层则是各色的商店；而他脚下的石板路仅仅从中心广场向四方延伸不足一公里就消失在了积雪之下。在更远处的山坡上也零星布置着几幢房子，看上去是牧民的居所。</p><p>这里人烟稀少，不像巴黎，靠障眼法占据一个屋子恐怕是行不通的。格林德沃摇摇头，只好向那个挂着“旅馆”牌子的房子走去。</p><p>这时，他看到了一个怪异的身影从旅馆里走了出来。那是个戴着灰帽子的巫师，身上穿着灰色的毛呢大衣，但肩上却站着一只古怪的墨绿色羽毛的鸟。在那个人转身看向自己的瞬间，格林德沃就在心里念出了他的名字。</p><p>自多年前的那个夏天后，他就从未再亲眼见过这个人的脸了。虽然报纸上总是有他的消息，偶尔也会附上照片，使得他还能勉强窥探一下那人多年来的变化。这些长久积攒在心中无法诉说的话语，此刻正如同漫延的潮水一般，从他的心底里扩散至全身，争先恐后的想要挤出喉咙，滑过声带，随着凝重的空气飘向那个人。</p><p>但最终却是一句简短的单词取得了胜利，它轻巧地在格林德沃的舌尖上弹了三下，一跃而出。</p><p>“邓布利多？”</p><p>格林德沃深吸了一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邓布利多曾经读到过一个传说：在遥远的过去，古代凯尔特的德鲁伊们认为书写于纸张之上的文字难以永恒，唯有经人们口头传唱吟诵的诗篇才得以保存和流传。相伴而来的，他们相信存在亲吻之后就能让人能言善辩的舌头，它代表了语言的力量，是游吟诗人的勋章，是智者们的骄傲。</p><p>当18岁的邓布利多躺在树下的阴影里，用只有贴近耳廓才能听到的声音对格林德沃说出这个故事时，彼时的格林德沃却显得有些不以为然。</p><p>“这听起来像是个聪明的借口，不愿誊抄经书的古人们为自己开脱的理由。”</p><p>金发的少年鼻尖蹭过邓布利多的锁骨，在他耳后呼出一口气，引得邓布利多阵阵发痒。</p><p>“你可真是无趣，盖勒特，难道你的脑中只有实用的理性思维？”邓布利多笑着用手指梳过那头在阳光下略微闪光的金发，“难以相信你居然会看《诗翁彼豆故事集》那样的童话书。”</p><p>“我仍然相信它不仅仅是一本童话书。”格林德沃低声道。他闭着眼亲吻邓布利多，从耳根开始，擦着对方脸颊的肌肤，一路滑向邓布利多微抿着的双唇。</p><p>“好吧，阿尔，如果这是真的，那么我总算可以明白自己为何如此的想要亲吻你了，无时无刻。”</p><p>“感谢梅林，你是要赠予我能言善辩的舌头吗？”</p><p>“不不不，恰恰相反。”如同与精灵呢喃一般，格林德沃轻声细语地对着躺在自己身下的邓布利多说，“是你给予了我无尽的灵感和希望。”</p><p>“我有个更好的说法，”邓布利多闭上眼迎接那个炙热而温柔的吻，“相互赠与，我亲爱的‘德鲁伊’。”</p><p>“我喜欢这个说法。”格林德沃在接吻的间隙里含糊不清地嘟囔了一句，抬手解开了邓布利多的衣服扣子。</p><p> </p><p>神话也许是真的，邓布利多后来偶尔会想，格林德沃确实有着银舌诡辩的才智。那个曾经和自己在草地上接过吻的家伙，如今却在世界各国四处奔走，说着蛊惑人心的话语，吸引了众多的信徒。巫粹党并不是单单依靠着格林德沃成天挂在嘴边的“更伟大的利益”而成立的，他巧妙的宣讲同样也是不可忽视的一部分。</p><p>正如世界各国的巫师们所察觉到的那样——身在英国的邓布利多也不例外——巫粹党的势力正在不断壮大。格林德沃在巴黎集会上的骇人预言如同浓雾一般在大陆各国之间蔓延开来，笼罩着整个欧洲，就连海峡对岸的英国都出现了在街上嚷嚷着格林德沃宣言的家伙。</p><p>英国魔法部对此十分敏感，任何有证据显示加入了巫粹党的巫师都将被抓捕或者通缉，虽然目前来看数量并不多。但当这个格林德沃时隔多年再次出现在自己面前，微笑着向自己走来时，邓布利多的手还是反应迅速地自行抓住了口袋里的魔杖。</p><p>格林德沃见状停下了脚步，他离邓布利多不过一个手臂的距离，只要邓布利多抽出魔杖，杖尖便可轻而易举的碰到格林德沃没有任何防护的胸口上。然而他们谁也没有抽出魔杖。格林德沃微笑着，仿佛站在自己跟前的邓布利多不过是个许久未见的旧友那样轻松自在。</p><p>“好久不见，邓布利多，我的老朋友。”</p><p>格林德沃抬起手臂，像要拥抱邓布利多那样张开，但最终却没有将对方揽入怀中。邓布利多插在口袋里的右手紧紧地攥着魔杖，他们静静地站在那，没有拿出魔杖，也没有念出咒语，只是相互对视着。片刻之后，格林德沃摇了摇头，垂下手臂转身走向了邓布利多下榻的那间旅馆。</p><p>显然他们都十分清楚一件事——那个没有被打破的血盟仍然在发挥着它的作用。</p><p> </p><p>天还没亮。邓布利多就早早的起了床。他来到了旅馆一楼小餐厅里，谢过帮忙准备了早餐的旅馆老板，然后端着茶壶和餐盘走向壁炉旁的扶手椅。起初，他并没有对这个山间小镇的饮食抱有什么希望，但出乎他意料的是，旅馆老板提供的早餐却相当的美味。</p><p>用餐完毕后，邓布利多挥动魔杖将餐盘送回了厨房，然后敲了敲手边的茶壶，壶嘴立刻冒出了白色的蒸汽。他收好魔杖，给自己装满了一杯新鲜的早餐茶，边看书边享受着艾格尔镇宁静无声的早晨。等太阳完全升起后，他就离开旅馆开展今天的搜查。</p><p>没过多久，邓布利多就听到了鞋跟叩击木质地板的声音。他微微侧头，看到穿着黑色大衣的格林德沃背着手，满脸怒气地从楼梯上走了下来。</p><p>“早上好，邓布利多。”路过燃烧着的壁炉时，格林德沃看了他一眼。</p><p>“早上好。”邓布利多头也不抬地回答，“希望你昨晚睡得不错。”</p><p>“当然，”格林德沃哼了一声，“如果你房间里那只该死的鸟不乱叫的话。”</p><p>“这不是它的错，”邓布利多放下手中的茶杯，抬头看着格林德沃，“卜鸟鸣叫是因为大雨将至。”</p><p>“让我猜猜，该不会是那位姓斯卡曼德的家伙告诉你的吧。”</p><p>“显然你并没有读过纽特写的那本书，”邓布利多尖锐地指出，“如果你看过就会知道……”</p><p>“书？我不会读那个斯卡曼德写的任何东西！”听到邓布利多说出了纽特的名字，格林德沃突然变得暴躁了。他厉声打断了邓布利多，大踏步走向厨房，接过旅馆老板从厨房送餐口递来的咖啡，转过身走向了餐厅另一侧的窗台，站在窗边沉默地喝着。但没几分钟后，他就把杯子放回了送餐口，然后转身向坐在椅子上的邓布利多走来。</p><p>清晨谈话并没有结束。</p><p>邓布利多有些警惕地看着格林德沃，他的魔杖正安稳地躺在西装内侧的口袋里，但邓布利多仍然不想与格林德沃来场决斗，至少不在这里。</p><p>尽管他们并不能与对方决斗。</p><p>但格林德沃却意外地提起了毫不相关的内容。</p><p>“你看的那本书——《动物变形法则的理论概述》，”他停下脚步，站在了离邓布利多两步远的地方，指了指那本摊在邓布利多腿上的书说，“有个非常严重的错误。”</p><p>“我知道，”邓布利多挑起眉毛，低头挥手翻动书页，“在第186页，关于——”</p><p>“脊椎动物变形魔咒的调配，”格林德沃飞快地接道，“有着严重的数据错误，导致公式错得离谱。”</p><p>“没错，”邓布利多对着格林德沃举起翻到那一页的书，“我也发现了，并写信提醒了作者，不过这是已经改正后的新版。当然啦，尽管有些错误，但不可否认的是洛里森先生仍然是个出色的变形术理论家。”</p><p>“你提醒他的？意料之外但情理之中。”格林德沃哼了一声，扭头望向窗外，“所以你为什么还在看这本愚蠢的书？”</p><p>“这是一个学生在圣诞节时送我的。我想他也许只知道我对变形术感兴趣，但自己却没有多少兴趣去阅读这本……略显枯燥的书，所以自然也不会发现在这版的作者引言里有我的名字。”</p><p>邓布利多敲了敲书页，将它合起放在身边的茶桌上。</p><p>“不过我并不介意自己书柜里多一本重名的书，格林德沃，况且它们的内容并不完全相同。”</p><p>“看出来了，尊敬的教授。”格林德沃故意拖着调子慢吞吞地说道，“正如你昨天说的那样，换个环境看书也许是个不错的选择，那么祝你在艾格尔度假愉快，邓布利多。”</p><p>他朝着仍然坐在扶手椅上的邓布利多鞠了一躬，转身快步走出了旅馆大门。在门关上的瞬间，邓布利多听到一声幻影移形的声响。</p><p>“他可真是个怪人。”旅馆老板突然开口对邓布利多说道。邓布利多扭过头，发现她不知从何时起就站在了柜台后方，托着下巴看着格林德沃刚刚消失的方向。</p><p>“这倒不假。”邓布利多叹了口气说。</p><p> </p><p>待格林德沃离开后不久，黑夜女神终于撤下了她笼罩在天空的黑纱。邓布利多放下茶杯，与老板道了声再见，裹紧大衣走出了旅馆。前一天的搜查结果让他有些意外，这里的大部分居民竟然都坚持声称从未见过一个拎着箱子的英国巫师，只有火车站的检票员在他到达的那天晚上表示确实有这样一个人来到了艾格尔，但一个晚上过后邓布利多就再也没有见到过他了。</p><p>他幻影移形到猫头鹰邮局外。昨天早晨他就来过这里，只不过邮局的店员却没有给出什么关于纽特的线索，邓布利多甚至怀疑他的记忆或许被人悄悄地篡改了，毕竟蒂娜手中的那封信毫无疑问是来自于这里。</p><p>在遇到格林德沃后，他原本的搜查计划被彻底打乱，直到晚上邓布利多才突然想起自己答应蒂娜在到达这里后会写信说明情况。眼下除了寻找纽特以外，格林德沃显然也是必须要被加入信纸的内容。但邓布利多十分清楚，写信将格林德沃的行踪报告给魔法部是个不明智的决定。一方面是因为巴黎事件过后，傲罗们受到的重创已经够多了；另一方面，邓布利多相信魔法部仍然对自己抱有一丝疑虑，而“偶遇”则听起来像更是个假惺惺的借口。</p><p>邓布利多尚不清楚格林德沃出现的原因，那家伙孤零零一个人，既没有带上克雷登斯，也没有其他的巫粹党人跟着，邓布利多猜测格林德沃此行恐怕并不是为了扩大势力招揽信徒，而是为了某个不想被其他人发现的秘密。</p><p>无论如何，这封给蒂娜的信必须要在今天寄出。</p><p>“早上好。我要寄一封信。”他打开邮局的木门，冲着站在柜台后的男店员点点头，将昨晚写好的信递给对方。</p><p>“寄去哪儿？”店员懒洋洋地从座椅上站起身，接过邓布利多的信看了看，“啊，英国。”他弯腰从抽屉里取出了一个看上去年代久远的印章，在一块蓝色的印泥上按了按，然后在邓布利多的信封上盖下了属于艾格尔镇猫头鹰邮局的邮戳，字体和纽特寄给蒂娜的那封信上一模一样。</p><p>“去后面随便选只猫头鹰吧，价格表在这里。”店员将信还给邓布利多，又重新跌回了椅子里，闭上眼睛开始打盹。</p><p>邓布利多走到柜台后方站满猫头鹰的栖木下，伸手叫来了一只离他最近的猫头鹰。这只鸟儿和其他常见的猫头鹰一样，有着一身棕色的羽毛和圆溜溜的小眼睛，安静地站在邓布利多眼前的高脚凳上。</p><p> “希望你能尽快找到蒂娜。”邓布利多低声对猫头鹰说。他刚把信绑好，猫头鹰就展开翅膀飞向了窗外。邓布利多目送着猫头鹰越飞越远，直到它的身影完全消失在远方的树林里，才转身走回柜台，从口袋中掏出几枚硬币放在桌上。</p><p>“这是邮费，先生，谢谢你。”</p><p>“噢，不必客气。”店员睁开迷茫的眼睛，含混不清地说着。他将那几枚硬币抓在手里数了数，翻来覆去地看了几遍，脸上充满了疑惑的表情。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”邓布利多瞟了眼挂在右侧的价目表，确定自己没有看错那个写着“英国，爱尔兰”后面跟着的数字。</p><p>“不，没事。祝您度假愉快。”店员看了眼邓布利多，摆摆手拉开另一个抽屉，将硬币丢了进去。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，向后一倒便再次进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>木门将猫头鹰的味道和店员的呼噜声隔绝在了身后的房子里。邓布利多回头看了一眼，发现那名店员已沉沉睡去。街道一片寂静，没有一个人在这走动。邓布利多取出魔杖，念了一句“踪迹显形”，金色的烟雾便立刻在邮局门口四散开来。</p><p>金色烟雾慢慢显形。邓布利多看到一只大鸟从邮局飞出，这显然就是那只在他房间叫了一整晚的卜鸟了。邮局最后的魔法痕迹竟然是卜鸟的离开，纽特一定是在里面幻影移形去了什么地方，邓布利多很确定自己没在邮局看到任何一个魔法动物，更别提被人丢弃的手提箱。</p><p>他转过身，看到另一串金色的影子从远方延伸至此——是纽特拎着箱子奔跑的身影。邓布利多凑上前，看到纽特急匆匆地向猫头鹰邮局跑来，手里拿着魔杖和他无论去哪都一定会随身携带着的手提箱。纽特的幻象和车站那时不同，他看上去有些紧张，但邓布利多更希望是自己多虑了。</p><p>金色脚印的起点是十字道路尽头不远处的树林。邓布利多站在最后一块石板砖上，望着那片寂静无声的树林。纽特也许是在里面发现了什么，所以才急匆匆地想要去邮局寄信。他从口袋里取出那封信，寻找有关树林的内容。</p><p>“……伊夫塔尔家族的庄园废墟深藏在树林之中，一个十分隐蔽的地方。尽管因常年无人居住遭到了毁坏，但从庄园的规模和房子的设计来看，他们曾经过得相当不错……。”</p><p>这句像是不经意提到的话引起了他的注意。“该去拜访一下伊夫塔尔家族的庄园了。”邓布利多想。他把信收好，沿着闪光的脚印向树林深处走去。纽特在艾格尔镇的线索少得可怜，仿佛他从未来过此地一样。但邓布利多现在终于可以确定，不论纽特遇到了什么，他肯定去过伊夫塔尔家族的庄园。</p><p>树林四周一片寂静，今天是阴天，连鸟儿都不愿出门活动。邓布利多想起旅馆的老板曾遗憾地告诉他积雪在几日前刚刚融化，或许纽特在艾格尔的痕迹就是这样消失得无影无踪的。他有些懊悔自己应当早点出发，纽特的信没有按时抵达，这已经足够怪异了。</p><p>闪光的脚印在地上若隐若现，几次甚至完全消失。邓布利多一边弯着腰仔细寻找着，一边在心里责怪自己来得太晚，跟踪咒的痕迹已经变得有些不太清晰。他小心翼翼地观察着四周，警惕地听着任何响动。在走了不知道有多久后，一幢破败的房子突然出现在了邓布利多的眼前。</p><p>“麻瓜防护咒。”邓布利多对着凭空出现的庄园摇了摇头。</p><p>那是一栋文艺复兴哥特式的三层城堡，房子四角的尖塔楼早已坍塌，露出了空荡荡的房间内部。城堡的窗户有的被人打碎，在风中无力地摇晃着，有的还保持完整，但窗外阳台的石柱栏杆却断了几根，白色的石柱上满是风雨侵蚀的足迹。</p><p>邓布利多绕到庄园的入口处，生锈的铁门歪斜在一旁，它已不再需要为无人居住的城堡提供服务。城堡前的大广场上也长满了杂草，邓布利多猜测那儿原本应该种满了各式各样的花草，兴许还会有些雕像和喷泉。但现在，这里只堆满了破碎的家具，无人修剪的植物们向四方延展着根茎，肆意地霸占着属于自己的地盘。</p><p>在那一片破败的废墟里，站着一名穿着黑色大衣的男人。他那一身考究的服饰，整齐的发型和保养良好的皮靴看上去与凌乱破败的庄园格格不入。邓布利多刚刚跨过一根锈迹斑斑的铁栏杆，那人就猛地转过身，冲着他举起了魔杖。</p><p>“你来错地方了，邓布利多，这儿可不适合度假。”</p><p>邓布利多迅速抽出了魔杖。</p><p>“让我猜猜，”他脸色阴沉地说，“恐怕你也不是来艾格尔看阿尔卑斯山风景的吧，格林德沃。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以你就为了那个一身动物味的家伙跑到了这里？这个破烂的小镇子？”</p><p>掉落的书刚刚回到了书架上，格林德沃有些不满的声音就从书房的另一端传了过来。邓布利多侧过身往声音传来的方向望去，却发现对方用一堆书当做墙壁挡住了自己。他摇了摇头，随手从书架上抽出一本《18世纪的战火——龙与人》，漫不经心地翻看了起来。</p><p>“如果你能放下偏见去看人或者地方，不论是什么，格林德沃，你会发现他们和你想象中完全不同。”</p><p>“教师职业病。”格林德沃从书堆上方探出头来，一脸不屑地看着邓布利多，“我不得不说，你比想象中适合教书。”</p><p>“谢谢你的赞美。”</p><p>“但我仍然认为有更适合你的职业。”金色的头发消失了，邓布利多瞟了一眼角落里的那堆书，他注意到书本堆积的速度远远超过了正常人的阅读速度——格林德沃现在不是在看书，而是在找什么东西。</p><p>“关于我的谈话已经够多了，来谈谈你吧。”邓布利多悄悄把那本《18世纪的战火——龙与人》塞进了大衣口袋里。那个不起眼的口袋装着几瓶应急用的魔药、一些魔法用具，还有他的熄灯器。邓布利多伸手用力地捋了捋，才让口袋恢复了平整。</p><p>金色头发的脑袋又一次出现在了书堆后方，格林德沃从地上站了起来。“我？”他放下手中的书，挥了挥魔杖，那堆足以挡住他的书便瞬间消失了，“我有什么可说的？”</p><p>“你来这里是找什么？让我猜猜，一个人，没有任何人跟着你，到现在为止做的最多的事情就是翻书……”</p><p>邓布利多双手插着口袋，对格林德沃眨了眨眼。</p><p>“……一个魔法物品？或者，一个魔咒？”</p><p>格林德沃无声地笑了，窗外不算明亮的光线透过破碎的玻璃，照在了他的脸上，邓布利多可以清晰的看见他勾起的嘴角和眼角带着笑意的皱纹。“邓布利多，适可而止。”格林德沃摇摇头，“再说下去我不得不想办法阻止你了，虽然你知道我们不能……”</p><p>他的手指在空气中点了点邓布利多的方向。</p><p>“现在，我要去地下室看看。”</p><p>格林德沃背起手，朝着邓布利多鞠了一躬，便快步离开了书房。</p><p> </p><p>令人、或者说令格林德沃遗憾的是，他的话并没有达到预想的效果。那句话非但没有阻止邓布利多，还额外的增加了邓布利多对他本就足够多的怀疑。黑巫师的大衣下摆刚刚消失在木门的拐角处，邓布利多就立刻迈开步子追上了他。</p><p>幻影移形是最为便捷的移动方法，邓布利多望着空荡荡的走廊想。当他伴随着响声，凭空出现在伊夫塔尔家族阴冷地下室门外时，一股尖锐的目光立刻穿破了黑暗，向他投来。</p><p>“你无法证明纽特不在地下室，所以我也要检查一下这里。”邓布利多耸耸肩，走向不远处的那扇厚重的雕花石门，和格林德沃并排站着。</p><p>格林德沃恶狠狠地盯着邓布利多。他们就这样一言不发地在伊夫塔尔家族地下室的门口站了一会，有那么一瞬间邓布利多觉得他们就要抽出魔杖了，但他们并没有。这场沉默的对抗最终以格林德沃的放弃告终。“我就知道你不会乖乖离开。”格林德沃讪笑地说。他抽出魔杖，有节奏地敲击着石板门上的图案。“但我敢保证一点，动物小子绝对不会在这里。”他嘟嘟囔囔道。</p><p>“我倒是对你的自信感到十分好奇。”邓布利多愉快地回敬他。</p><p>“你进去就知道了，邓布利多。”格林德沃满不在乎地哼了一声。他收回魔杖，拉住邓布利多的胳膊向后退了一步。</p><p>一阵红光出现在了格林德沃首先敲击的位置，并顺着他的动作勾画着门上的纹路，邓布利多发现那道红光渐渐绘出了一个喷着火焰的火龙。接着，在图案勾绘完成的瞬间，石门中间出现了一道裂缝，那是一个可以供一人通过的入口。邓布利多无比确信在一秒前，那块石板上除了雕刻的花纹以外什么都没有。</p><p>门后的地下室里一片漆黑，陈年堆积的腐朽气味向外飘散着，邓布利多不敢想象伊夫塔尔家族的人在里面藏了些什么。他毫不犹豫地拿出了魔杖，低声念了一句“荧光闪烁”。</p><p>“走吧。”格林德沃侧过头对邓布利多招招手，率先跨过了石板门。他们一前一后地走进那间黑黢黢的地下室，邓布利多原本期望会有些许光线从裂缝中钻入，至少可以驱散一点地下室里似乎无穷无尽的黑暗。但在他跨过石板门的瞬间，身后的那道裂缝就悄无声息地消失了。此刻，在一片寂静的黑暗中，只有他的魔杖依然在散发着微弱的亮光。</p><p>邓布利多将杖尖指向地面，照出不足两英尺的地面景象。他的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，邓布利多扫视着四周，简单地估计了一下地下室里的布局。从周围模模糊糊的墙壁影子看来，这间地下室恐怕有着和地上城堡一样的平面面积。但不论邓布利多魔杖发出的光线如何努力，他们始终只能看到几步外凹凸不平的地板砖，还有不远处的一个人形的阴影。</p><p>“我猜那是个雕像。”格林德沃讥讽地说，“你知道，那些贵族佬最喜欢这种东西。”</p><p>他们默契地同时抬脚向雕像走去，地下室里回荡着两人鞋跟交错碰撞地面的声音，邓布利多听到右侧传来的平稳的呼吸声。他不想询问为什么格林德沃不使用照明咒，他大概能知道理由：和自己不同的是，格林德沃显然做足了准备，而伊夫塔尔家族的旧址对邓布利多来说，不过是一个意外的收获。</p><p>沉默的黑暗中，格林德沃突然开口：“为什么你认为我是来找东西的？”</p><p>“我以为，如果你是来宣传你的那套‘巫师最优’的言论，起码会带上一两个被你蛊惑的跟随者。”邓布利多平淡地回答。</p><p>“蛊惑？”格林德沃短促地笑了一声，“错的彻底，邓布利多，这不是蛊惑，这是事实。”</p><p>“我没发现宣传巫师高人一等，又杀死麻瓜算什么事实，”邓布利多冷冷地瞟了一眼格林德沃，“况且据我所知，你还对不少所谓的‘同类’下了手。”</p><p>“当他们决定对我举起魔杖的时候，我们就是敌人了。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说，“从古至今，巫师对抗巫师的故事有多少，还需要我为你举例吗？”</p><p>“曾经发生过的事不代表就是对的，”邓布利多咬着牙努力使自己保持冷静，“你现在收手还来得及，格林德沃。”</p><p>“不。”格林德沃停下脚步，转身看着邓布利多，“我独自一人在这条路上走了太远，现在停下只会一无所获。”</p><p>他顿了顿，深吸了口气继续说道：“但这不是错误，邓布利多，这是未来，是巫师们理应拥有的权利，是……”</p><p>“你所宣称的一切，都不应该是建立在统治或者杀害其他人的基础之上的，格林德沃。”</p><p>格林德沃向后退了一步，有些悲哀地看着邓布利多。“伟大的变革总会有牺牲，”他的语气中流露着遗憾，“想要所有人都得到利益的变革是不存在的，你必须承认这一点。”</p><p>“那为什么，格林德沃，”邓布利多摇了摇头说，“为什么你偏偏要选代价最大的那一条路？”</p><p>在格林德沃看不到的地方，邓布利多捏着拳头咬紧牙关，试图使自己砰砰直跳的心脏稍微平缓一点。他希望魔杖的光没有暴露他右手控制不住发抖的事实，他一直不想与格林德沃讨论这些，这场辩论最终不可避免的要提起某些封存已久的往事，邓布利多却不想拂去上面的灰尘。他松开口袋中捏紧的拳头，想要换个角度继续与格林德沃辩论，但格林德沃却抬手阻止了他。</p><p>“邓布利多，”格林德沃收起烦躁的表情，向邓布利多身后望去，“我们进来多久了？”</p><p>“五分钟？”</p><p>说出口的瞬间，邓布利多就明白了让格林德沃疑惑的问题所在——他们在黑暗中走了太久，然而远处那个雕像的影子却依然和刚进地下室时看上去没什么不同。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”邓布利多听到自己心跳加快的声音，砰砰的响声在安静的地下室里似乎尤为明显。</p><p>“我猜是那个魔咒的效果。”格林德沃转身看着那尊雕像，“可以帮我个忙吗？”</p><p>他从大衣内侧抽出魔杖，点亮杖尖指向墙壁。在魔杖光线的照射下，他们看到墙上整齐地镶嵌着一盏盏火龙形状的油灯底座，在影影绰绰的黄光投射下如同真的火龙趴在石砖上一般形态诡异。</p><p>邓布利多和格林德沃对视了一秒。“诺克斯。”他低声念道，然后抬手挥动着魔杖，一串赤红色的火焰顿时从他的杖尖喷出，随着他的动作旋转着扑向墙壁上的灯座。黑暗瞬间消失了，整个地下室变得如同白日一样明亮，远处雕像也不终于再是一个模糊的影子。</p><p>那是个手捧坩埚的女人，长长的头发在她脑后挽成发髻，发尾则顺着她的肩膀垂下，隐没在了衣服的皱褶之中。雕像一片空白的眼睛直直的看向前方，视线的终点正是邓布利多和格林德沃所站立的位置。</p><p>“谢了，邓布利多。”格林德沃闭上眼睛举起魔杖，“我必须说，你确实比我更擅长使用这种火焰。”</p><p>他如同乐队指挥家那样舞起了魔杖。邓布利多看到自己点燃的火焰被格林德沃从灯座中抽出，在地下室上方聚集成了一个巨大的火球，火球内部有龙一样形状的火焰在翻腾着，将周围的空气弄得呼呼作响。在格林德沃的指挥下，赤红色的火球正不断变大，随着格林德沃的魔杖在空中上下漂浮着。</p><p>“顺便一说，我认为是它搞的鬼。”格林德沃转头对邓布利多笑了笑，将杖尖指向了那尊拿着坩埚的雕像，火球便如同发现目标的康沃尔郡小妖精一样呼啸着冲向雕像。然而，在窜动的火舌即将舔舐到白色大理石时，火球却仿佛撞上了什么看不见的屏障，悬在了雕像前。</p><p>紧接着，旋转的火球发出了刺眼的白光，点燃了前方的空气。邓布利多下意识用手臂挡住了眼睛，等他再次睁开眼时，伊夫塔尔家族昏暗的地下室已经恢复了平静，灯座里的火焰依然在墙壁上燃烧着，而那尊诡异的雕像也来到了他们眼前，不过一两步的距离，抬手即可摸到它那大理石雕成的裙摆。</p><p>“所以这是个制造幻象的魔咒？”邓布利多一边摆正自己的帽子，一边问格林德沃。</p><p>“不全是，”格林德沃饶有兴趣地观察着那尊雕像，“不过也可以这么说，但我认为这只是它一部分的效果。”</p><p>“你要这个魔咒做什么？”邓布利多追问道，“招揽信徒的时候用？”</p><p>但令他意外的是，格林德沃仿佛受到侮辱一般，怒气冲冲地转过身瞪着他。“我不需要对我的追随者使用幻象！”黑巫师生气地说，“这不是骗局，邓布利多，这是事实。我的预言看到了如果我们不反抗的后果，那不是一部分人死去这么简单……”</p><p>“反抗？”邓布利多毫不客气地打断了他，“反抗什么？我们在被谁压迫着吗？恕我直言，格林德沃，在这里我只看到了你想要试图统治麻瓜。”</p><p>“我们巫师，拥有着非同寻常的天赋，却被那群无知的家伙们用他们的愚昧和胆怯压迫着！”格林德沃用夸张的语调大声说道，“我们躲藏在普通的外表之下，在住所周围布满防止他们进入的魔咒，连施咒都要偷偷摸摸的。这不是压迫是什么，邓布利多？我认为你对此应该最为了解！”</p><p>“你不应该提到这个。”邓布利多在口袋里捏紧了魔杖。但突然间，一阵莫名的睡意忽地向他袭来，邓布利多甚至失去了捏住魔杖的力气。他发现自己正在不受控制地向地面倒去，但却没有办法阻止自己的脑袋撞向那凹凸不平的地板砖。</p><p>他的双手沉重得如同门口的石板一样，插在口袋里动弹不得。</p><p>天旋地转之间，邓布利多看到了那尊怪异的雕像，一道不详的绿光组成了模糊不清的图案，在坩埚的外壁上闪烁着。</p><p>接着，他看到了格林德沃扑向自己的手臂，一双有力的手将他揽进了某个人的怀里。</p><p>即便如此，这可依然不是个适合睡觉的地方。</p><p>彻底失去意识之前，邓布利多无奈地在心里叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那仿佛是一个永远都不会结束的夏天。金色的太阳高挂在空中，为戈德里克山谷带来不可多得的温暖；山坡上的树丛里，阳光透过树叶的间隙落在绿色的草坪上，被微风吹出不断变化的斑驳形状。</p><p>邓布利多喜爱这样的夏日。在他的记忆中，这样的天气常常伴随着母亲烘烤松饼的香气，阿不福思清洗羊圈的味道，以及阿莉安娜极少出现的欢快笑声。</p><p>然而当他睁开眼，想拥抱这一切时，却只看到了一头金色的头发，和一双异色的眼睛。</p><p>“早上好，阿不思，”金色头发的格林德沃躺在他身边笑着说，“希望昨晚我没有弄疼你。”</p><p> </p><p>手忙脚乱地套上衣服后，邓布利多没有理会格林德沃慵懒的呼唤，匆忙打开门向楼下跑去。当他一路小跑着来到餐厅时，首先看到的是一脸冷漠的阿不福思，然后，他才看到餐桌旁还坐着两眼无神的阿莉安娜。</p><p>一丝怪异的感觉席卷了他。</p><p>“安娜……？”邓布利多疑惑地向餐桌走去。被叫到名字的阿莉安娜慢慢转过头，用空洞的眼睛看着自己的哥哥。</p><p>哪里不对，记忆中的阿莉安娜从来没有这样的眼神——像被夺魂咒抽空了灵魂一样——即便是在发作时也从未如此。</p><p>邓布利多转头看着阿不福思，想要问点什么，然而他的弟弟却下决心无视他——阿不福思对着墙壁翻了个白眼。他在邓布利多的注视下，重重地将手里拿着的碗磕在桌上，然后拿起旁边的印花手帕擦了擦阿莉安娜的嘴角，接着一言不发地端起餐盘，走向了窗边的水池。</p><p>然而，当邓布利多经过他身后时，正在擦洗盘子的阿不福思却突然开了口。</p><p>“那个家伙什么时候走？”</p><p>正准备伸手碰阿莉安娜的邓布利多僵在了原地。</p><p>“安娜为什么在这里坐着？”他转身看着自己的弟弟，答非所问道，“现在已经八点了……”</p><p>“今天天气这么好，我想让她出来透透气。”阿不福思用力将盘子丢入水池，瓷盘相互碰撞发出了一声闷响，“她不能总是——总是待在屋子里！”</p><p>他转过身，满脸怒气地望着邓布利多：“你从来不管她，不是吗，有那个家伙就够了。”</p><p>阿不福思的目光向楼上瞟了瞟，然后又望向了邓布利多微微敞开的胸口。像是发现了什么令他难堪的秘密一样，阿不福思低下头困难地吸了几口气，才转过身决定继续无视邓布利多。</p><p>直觉告诉邓布利多这里有些不对劲。他脑海中模糊的记忆在随着褪去的睡意而渐渐清晰，他记得自己之前身处于某个黑暗的地下室，那儿还有一尊古怪的雕像，但周围的一切都在告诉他，他现在正在戈德里克山谷，和家人，和16岁的格林德沃在一起。</p><p>邓布利多看了眼目光依然呆滞的阿莉安娜，转身回到了楼上的房间。他推开门，发现格林德沃已经穿好了衣服，托着下巴悠闲地坐在书桌边的窗台上。夏天的微风吹过他没有扣上的衣领，邓布利多在白色布料的间隙里隐隐约约看到了一点红色的印记。</p><p>他想起了阿不福思的反常举动。</p><p>听到了开门的声音，格林德沃转过头，懒洋洋地说：“我以为会有早餐呢，至少有一片面包也不错。”</p><p>“我建议去巴希达夫人那吃，想必她不会像阿不福思那样介意看到我们出现在厨房里。”邓布利多弯腰捡起地板上的马甲，随意地套在身上。</p><p>“我发誓她会比你弟弟见到山羊时还高兴。”格林德沃笑着从窗台上跳下来，挥挥魔杖将邓布利多的马甲扣好，“现在出发？”</p><p>“好的，山羊先生。”邓布利多打趣道，他正坐在地上给左脚套靴子。这时，那个奇怪的地下室又出现在了他的脑海里。“等一下，盖勒特。”邓布利多皱起眉，抬手打断了格林德沃帮他整理衣领的动作，“我们昨天去了哪？”</p><p>格林德沃俯下身从后面搂住他。“你太累了吗，阿不思？”他侧过头，吻了吻邓布利多的脸，“我们去了北边的丛林，你说那里有英格兰特有的仙子，要带我去看。你不记得了吗？”</p><p>绿色的丛林和透明翅膀一闪而过，邓布利多眨眨眼，低下头抓起另一只靴子。</p><p>“是的，我想起来了。抱歉，盖勒特，我可能太累了。”</p><p>“没事，阿尔。”格林德沃用手指梳着他的头发，“是我的错。你太累了，最近我们应该减少户外研究，光是书本就足够多了，而且——而且我昨晚不应该那样。”</p><p>他把一缕头发别在邓布利多的耳后，贴近对方小声地说道：“不过没关系，等我们离开这里，一切都会变好的。”</p><p>邓布利多停下了手上系鞋带的动作，他心中有种感觉在告诫他必须阻止某个事情的发生。“说到这个，”他回过头对贴在自己身后的格林德沃说，“我认为不应该带阿莉安娜一起走。”</p><p>鞋带被他紧紧地捏在手里。如果他的记忆没有出错，邓布利多清楚的记得格林德沃始终坚持要带上阿莉安娜。但让他感到意外的是，格林德沃竟然赞同地拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“我同意，阿不思。三天前，在我研究治疗咒语的时候，我突然意识到带着你妹妹一起出去是个错误的决定，她不仅需要被人照顾，还需要舒适安稳的环境。如果她半路发病，我们的行动一定会受到阻碍的。也许可以去劝劝我的姑婆，她说不定会愿意帮忙照顾阿莉安娜。”</p><p>“你的提议相当不错，盖勒特。”邓布利多系好鞋带上的最后一个结，他站起身抽出魔杖，指着仍然蹲在地上的格林德沃说：</p><p>“那么现在，你可以告诉我你是谁了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一切都是假的。</p><p>他们去过许多地方，却唯独没有在邓布利多的房间里过过夜；即便是晴好的夏日，阿不福思也不会轻易允许阿莉安娜坐在离窗户那么近的位置；而格林德沃，也从未这样体贴。</p><p>“所以，你认为这是幻觉，一个制造幻象的魔法。”</p><p>“是的，我很确定它可以制造非常真实的幻象。”邓布利多垂下魔杖，对靠在桌子旁的格林德沃说，“我必须想办法解除它。”</p><p>“那么你之前有解除过任何制造幻象的魔法吗？”格林德沃思索着走向角落的一堆书，“我猜你现在应该睡着了，这也许更像个梦境，我们说不定可以试试用叫醒人的方法打破它……”</p><p>“我们必须要从内部解除这个魔咒，”邓布利多闭上眼睛回想地下室里的情形，“你曾经使用了火焰。”</p><p>“我？”坐在地上的格林德沃好奇地回过头，“我和你在一起，阿不思？我们是在寻找圣器的路上遇到这个魔咒的吗？”</p><p>“很遗憾，不是。”邓布利多感觉记忆在逐渐变得清晰，成年了的自己似乎已经回到了这具身体里，“也许我也该试试火焰。”</p><p>“你需要魔法火焰，能吞噬一切的那种。”格林德沃站起身，走向邓布利多，“如果不够强大恐怕解决不了这个麻烦的咒语。”</p><p>“恕我直言，这是你要找的麻烦魔咒。”</p><p>“但我敢保证绝对不是对你使用的，”格林德沃拍了拍邓布利多的肩膀，试图让他安心，“快点吧，阿不思，时间拖久了也许你就再也找不回真实的记忆了。”</p><p>“现在还有一个问题，我应该对着哪里使用？”邓布利多举起魔杖，在空气中划着圈，一道小火苗噗地一声出现在了他和格林德沃之间，“在现实里，你对着一个魔咒载体使用了火焰，才破解了幻象。”</p><p>“那么这个虚假的我给你的建议是——一切，阿不思。”格林德沃凑上前又一次吻了他，“包括我在内的一切，全都是该死的幻象，我们都是虚假的东西。”</p><p>他退后一步，重新靠在了邓布利多堆满羊皮纸的书桌上。</p><p>“用你的火焰把一切都烧毁吧，阿尔，幻象又能有什么价值呢？”</p><p>邓布利多盯着那个出奇温柔的格林德沃。他挥动魔杖，火苗在他的动作下逐渐膨胀变形，变成一只拖着长尾的巨鸟，在房间里转着圈。</p><p>他看到那个格林德沃举起了手，张开嘴说了句什么。但还没有等邓布利多从木头的爆炸声中听清那句话，幻影格林德沃就被一道来势汹汹的火焰给瞬间吞没了。周围的一切在他眼睛慢慢地支离破碎，邓布利多望着不断坍塌的房子，向后一仰躺在了地上。</p><p>等他再次睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的已经不再是记忆中极少出现的夏日晴空，而是倒映着火光的地下室了。</p><p> </p><p>是汽笛声将他叫醒。</p><p>格林德沃猛地睁开眼，望了望四周，过了几秒才意识到自己正坐在一个港口边。来来往往的路人，拎着行李箱的旅客和大声叫卖的商贩正急匆匆地从他眼前走过，远处的水面上有许多大小不一的船只在慢吞吞地移动着，通过高耸的烟囱向外吐着黑烟。</p><p>格林德沃眨了眨眼，低下头检查自己的身体。他握了握手指，发现自己的四肢久违地回到了年轻时的纤瘦模样。</p><p>“我变小了？时间转换器？”</p><p>他伸手摸摸脖子，但那儿除了硬挺的衣领以外什么都没有，更别说挂着玻璃小球的链子了。格林德沃疑惑地拨开罩着自己的黑色长袍，发现他正穿着在德姆斯特朗上学时的服装，黑色的马甲外披着拆了校徽的德姆斯特朗长袍。但他现在在港口，而不是学校，格林德沃从路人们说的语言判断这里应该属于法国。</p><p>他大概已经被开除了。</p><p>格林德沃扭过头，看到左手边放着一只黑色的皮箱，从锁扣处的G·G字样可以确认这是属于他本人的物品。他伸手摸了摸长袍内侧的口袋，发现了一张船票，上面写着两个法语地名：加来和多佛尔。</p><p>陈旧的记忆渐渐浮现——这是他多年前出发去英国时的情形。眼前繁忙的法国港口，身上的旧式服装，还有那张绝对不会错的船票，就和他当年站在海边瞭望远方时一模一样。</p><p>时间魔法？不，是那个制造幻象的魔咒。意识到秘密的格林德沃哼了一声，将船票塞进长袍内侧的口袋，站起身准备往登船口走去。</p><p>他不知道为什么咒语偏偏选择了这个片段。在已经知道有咒语埋伏的情况下，仍然大意中了魔咒，单单这点就足够让他烦躁了。也许这里意味着什么，格林德沃想，他抚平了裤子上的皱褶，拎起手提箱，抬脚准备向前。</p><p>就在这时，有人叫住了他。</p><p>“我不认为在幻境中乱走是个明智的决定。”</p><p>成年邓布利多的声音在他身后响起。</p><p>格林德沃惊讶地回过头，看见穿着毛呢大衣、头戴灰色圆帽的邓布利多正悠闲地坐在他刚刚坐着的那张长凳上。</p><p>“你来错时间了，这个时候的阿不思才18岁。”他脱口而出道。</p><p>“如果按现实的时间算，我可没错。”邓布利多眨眨眼。</p><p>格林德沃站在原地盯着那个突然出现的邓布利多——他十分确信在他站起身前，那个位置上还一个人都没有。犹豫了几秒后，格林德沃最终还是决定转身回到椅子前。他放下手提箱，看着眼前这个“不对劲”的邓布利多，想要从对方身上问出点关于咒语的信息。</p><p>“所以你是现在的邓布利多？还是他的幻象？”格林德沃直白地问道，“如果是前一种，那你是怎么打破大脑封闭术进到我脑子里的？”</p><p>“再坚硬的墙壁也终究会有缝隙，格林德沃，你现在正在做梦呢。”邓布利多微笑地看着他。</p><p>“我猜到了。”他在邓布利多身边坐下，沮丧又有些不甘地说，“是我的疏忽，那个雕像肯定有问题。”</p><p>“没错，”幻象邓布利多颇为赞同地点点头，“但，和梦境一样，它总会有破绽的。”</p><p>“你就是这里最大的破绽。”格林德沃扭头盯着比自己略高一点的邓布利多，不服气地说，“不过，在遇到你之前我就发现这里有问题了。”</p><p>“啊，我百分之百相信。”这个邓布利多似乎永远不会被激怒一样，好脾气地点点头，“所以你接下来打算怎么办？”</p><p>“我以为你是来帮我的？”格林德沃翘起腿，向后一仰靠在椅背上，“你是真的阿不思，还是我脑中的幻觉？”</p><p>“我认为二者皆是。”</p><p>两人沉默地对视了几秒，格林德沃确信这个“邓布利多”看上去不像在撒谎。“我明白了，”他深吸一口气说，“你是我脑中对现实阿不思的投映。”</p><p>“你也可以这么说。”“邓布利多”向后一靠，放松地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>一声汽笛响后，开往多佛尔的轮渡缓缓驶离了岸边。格林德沃望着船顶上那面在风中不断抖动的法国国旗，努力翻找着当初的回忆。他记得那是一个天气晴好的傍晚，站在船头可以看到夕阳的余晖随意地洒在水面上，为深不见底的海水添加了一抹亮丽的橙色。</p><p>他突然想起那天一直有股莫名的紧张在烦扰着自己，当时的他曾单纯地以为这不过是尚未成年的男孩面对独自旅行时的正常反应。但现在，他终于明白了那个让他彻夜难眠的，不是孩童离家玩耍前的兴奋，而是对即将被改变的未知命运和无法预测的未来的激动情绪。</p><p>甚至还夹杂了一点点恐惧。</p><p>那时的格林德沃不过是个被学校开除的愣头青，一心只想着去海峡对面寻找死亡圣器的线索，却从没想过这会是一趟改变自己命运的旅途。与生俱来的预言天赋一直在试图提醒他正确面对这段来之不易的时光，然而，当时的格林德沃却没有理解这段过于隐晦的建议。</p><p>咒语选择重现了这段记忆的理由也渐渐明朗。</p><p>“你为什么要来找我？”望着不断翻滚的水面，格林德沃双手垂在身前，有些责怪地问身边的邓布利多，“如果你不拦着我，我就在那艘船上了。”</p><p>“然后呢？”邓布利多的语气听起来有些不在意，“抵达英国，遇到我？”</p><p>“当然。”他转过头，瞪着那个看上去像是在睡觉的邓布利多说，“你我都知道接下来会发生什么。”</p><p>“那么，我想你肯定也很清楚一件事。”邓布利多慢慢地睁开眼睛，一字一顿地强调，“什么都不会被改变。”</p><p>一只海鸟落在了他们眼前。格林德沃转头向远处的海面望去，那艘本该载着他一起离开法国的船已经小得看不清了。“你说得对，”他平静地说，“这不过是幻象。”</p><p>“没错。”邓布利多点点头，坐直了身子。</p><p>但我还是想再经历一次，格林德沃想，假的也好。他没有告诉身边这个“邓布利多”在离开戈德里克山谷后，自己曾有多少个夜晚梦到和邓布利多在一起的时光。后来，在渐行渐远的旅途中，那些记忆就像被强行塞进箱子里的旧信封那样，落满了灰尘，不再被提起。</p><p>然而当他在旅店门口，看到邓布利多出现在自己面前，听到对方开口叫出自己名字的那一刻，格林德沃突然意识到了自己有多么的想念眼前的这个人——这个真实的邓布利多，会当面指责自己的邓布利多，总能明白自己的想法的邓布利多。</p><p>褪了色的记忆像突然涨潮的海水一样爬上岸边，浸没地面，渐渐漫过他的双脚，向他整个人扑来，想要夺走他的呼吸。</p><p>他不该在这里待太久。</p><p>“我还有一个问题。”格林德沃捏紧的双手，转头问身边的邓布利多，“我在这里和你的对话，是只属于我的吗？”</p><p>“这个嘛，我觉得是的。”邓布利多环视四周，摸了摸下巴笑道，“这应该是你的世界。”</p><p>“那么我要提一个16岁的盖勒特才会提的要求，反正真正的你也不会知道，不是吗？”格林德沃狡黠地笑着起身，走到邓布利多的面前。</p><p>“我知道你来干嘛的，外面那个家伙派你来的吧？谢谢他的好意和多余的关心。”他不服气地哼了一声，“但我想，你不光是来提醒我这是个幻象，还得负责把我带出去是不是？”</p><p>他向露出惊讶表情的邓布利多伸出了手。</p><p>“我想，你的确得把我带走，但不是因为这个，而是因为在这个场景之后，你改变了我的人生。”见对方没有反应，格林德沃向前一步，弯腰主动握住了邓布利多的手，“你对我来说，可不是一场如梦的幻影，阿不思。”</p><p> </p><p>海水最终淹过了他的头顶，格林德沃喘着气惊醒过来。他睁开眼，看到一顶灰色圆帽正歪斜着躺在离他不远的地板上。而在他的身边，几道火焰在黑暗的地下室里划出了一片被光明笼罩的空间，将浓墨的黑暗隔绝在外，带来明亮而安心的气息。</p><p>那些火焰就像有生命的巨鸟，用翅膀生出火苗，用尾羽勾出屏障。而在火焰的中心，保护屏障的内部，真正的邓布利多正在挥舞着魔杖，操控这团火焰在黑暗的地下室里蜿蜒盘旋。</p><p>格林德沃坐起身，等待呼吸终于平稳，才伸手捡起了那顶圆帽。他仰头望去，恰好迎上了邓布利多的目光，后者咧开嘴笑着说：</p><p>“你太慢了。”</p><p>“偶尔做个不切实际的梦也不错。”</p><p>格林德沃站起身走到邓布利多身旁，拔出魔杖对准了让自己做白日梦的罪魁祸首——那尊怪异的雕像。火焰在他的指挥下如同展开翅膀的大鸟，笔直地朝着已无防护的雕像冲去。一阵白光闪过，邓布利多变出的火鸟用尖喙击穿了附着在雕像上魔咒，那只雕刻着图案的坩埚也在火舌的攻击下瞬间化为了灰烬。紧接着，一道道裂纹从雕像捧着坩埚的手臂处开始蔓延，整座雕像变得摇摇欲坠，最终在火焰无情的催促下轰然倒塌。</p><p>格林德沃松了口气，他转过头，看着身边微笑的邓布利多。飞腾的火焰倒映在邓布利多蓝色的眼睛里，坚定而无畏，让他想起了许多年前，在戈德里克山谷的树丛里，那群好事的仙子们特意点亮的荧光映在18岁邓布利多眼睛里的样子。</p><p>那是同样的，能让他许久不曾燃烧的内心，猛然颤抖的力量。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天清晨，邓布利多起床用早餐时，艾格尔的天空已经变成了专属于雨后的浅蓝色。</p><p>昨天傍晚，一场突如其来的大雨打断了邓布利多的搜查。待他顶着被雨淋湿的帽子，幻影移形回到旅馆时，恰好看到了格林德沃的身影从门缝里一闪而过。</p><p>邓布利多站在楼梯口凝视了那扇门几秒，才低下头，拍了拍帽子上的水珠，转身走进了对面属于自己的房间。入夜后，他做了一整晚关于大理石雕像和格林德沃的梦，梦中的格林德沃是16岁的模样，英气洋溢，金发飞舞。他一边在邓布利多前方跑着，用魔杖施展绚烂的光影魔法，一边嚷嚷着要爬到那个该死雕像的脑袋上去，声称只有这样才能彻底弄清魔咒运转的原理，从而摧毁那个邪门的东西。</p><p>梦境里，邓布利多一直在拼命追赶着格林德沃，又屡次将他从雕像旁拉开。这份劳累过分真实，邓布利多瘫坐在地板上，心想也许还有那倒霉的天气在作祟。</p><p>然而当他疲惫地睁开眼睛，向窗外望去时，却看到了经过一夜雨水冲刷的湛蓝天空。</p><p>今天是个大好的晴天，仿佛昨晚的狂风暴雨都只是邓布利多的一场梦。</p><p>“早上好，阿不思。”</p><p>从身边经过的旅馆老板微笑着对他打了个招呼，邓布利多这才回过神来，用同样的笑容地问候了对方早安。</p><p>但他没有立刻下楼，而是等着旅馆老板的身影彻底消失后，才收回目光，转向正对着自己房间的那扇紧闭着的木门。</p><p>格林德沃的房间里安安静静的，没有鞋跟与木板的敲击声，也没有睡着时沉重的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>昨天，在雕像被二人合力击碎后，格林德沃全然不顾是否还有遗留的危险，立刻走上前，好奇地蹲在碎片里观察了许久。他一会用魔杖戳戳雕像碎片，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地说着些什么“没错”、“果然”之类的话，一会站起身在空气中胡乱比划。等邓布利多巡查完地下室一圈回来后，他终于收起魔杖，颇为满意地对邓布利多说：</p><p>“我要去一趟书房。”</p><p>“什么？”邓布利多还来得及没看上一眼那尊怪异的雕像，就猝不及防地被格林德沃抓住了手腕，幻影移形到了伊夫塔尔家族的巨大书房里。两人的双脚刚刚碰到地毯，格林德沃就立刻松开了邓布利多，抽出魔杖向书柜深处走去。</p><p>“如果我没记错，这一本，还有……这一本。啊！你，你也得过来。”</p><p>在他的指挥下，几本样式老旧的书从书架里飞出，摇摇晃晃地漂浮着跟在格林德沃身后。当他们走到窗户旁边时，那几本书突然自行在空中堆叠整齐，接着砰地一声落在了一张茶几上。</p><p>“我想我刚刚可能看到了一些内容，关于这个魔咒的。”格林德沃的声音从不远处的书架中传来，邓布利多立即寻声向他走去，看到了那位站在梯子上，翻着书本的黑巫师。</p><p>“那堆跟城墙一样高的书里面？”</p><p>“是的，”格林德沃看了他一眼，继续翻动着，“但很模糊，我怀疑他们并不想用文字的方式记录关于这个咒语的一切。这也许是个靠口头传承的私密魔咒。”</p><p>“我看到了伊夫塔尔家族的族谱，”邓布利多抽出魔杖挥了挥，一本皮质封面的书无声出现在空中，飞过几排书架，落到了他的手里，“上面显示这个家族最后一位成员已经在1916年移民到了美国。”</p><p>他翻开有文字记载的最后一页，递给刚从梯子上爬下来的格林德沃。</p><p>“你一直在看这个？”格林德沃哼了一声，顺着邓布利多手指的方向瞄了一眼，然后接过书快速往前翻了几页，“这个家族彻底完了，他们唯一的后人——啧啧——在美国做魔法植物买卖？”</p><p>“托这位伊夫塔尔先生的福，”邓布利多微笑着说，“我们才能这样大摇大摆地站在他家里，对他的职业评头论足。”</p><p>格林德沃不悦地皱了皱眉，将族谱塞进邓布利多怀里。“我没兴趣研究一个已经消失了的巫师家族，”他摆摆手向窗边走去，“只有魔咒能让我打起精神。”</p><p>“有时候，‘通过了解人的过去来寻找突破口’也不失为一种解决办法。”邓布利多转过身，把族谱往空气中一推，那本有着久远痕迹的书便缓缓地沿着来时的路线飘了回去。邓布利多一直注视着它消失在了书架下方，才收起了魔杖。</p><p>“我要去找纽特了，”他抚平大衣上的皱褶，把帽子摆正，迈步径直向门口走去，“希望你的研究顺利。”</p><p>他一路快步走到庄园大门，没有回头也没有停顿。邓布利多不知道格林德沃具体在研究什么，虽然他有些在意，但眼下没有事情比找到纽特更重要。</p><p>然而他心里清楚，自己害怕回头的真正原因是，他始终无法想象坐在窗边的格林德沃会用什么样的表情，来配合那一句意外正经的——</p><p>“嗯，再见。”</p><p> </p><p>雨后的树林里，空气中有着泥土的清香，邓布利多在树丛间穿梭，凭着记忆向庄园走去。他又一次回到了这里，手上仍然没有任何关于纽特的线索，更让邓布利多心烦的是，昨天的搜查还被大雨和格林德沃打断了；而另一方面——也许是他多虑了——格林德沃似乎在有意无意地想要阻止自己去查看那个雕像。</p><p>他可不会让格林德沃顺心。</p><p>邓布利多轻手轻脚地绕开七歪八倒的铁栅栏，向城堡大门走去。然而还没等他走到地下室的入口，格林德沃得意洋洋的声音就凭空出现在了身后，试图阻止他继续向前。</p><p>“我就知道你还会再来的。”</p><p>邓布利多在对方看不见的角度叹了口气。他转过身，看着站在楼梯上的格林德沃，故作轻松地说道：“所以你是在等我了？”</p><p>“你可以这样认为。”格林德沃挑眉道，“别看那堆破石头了，我已经掌握了这个魔咒的大概。”</p><p>面对如此出色的学习能力，邓布利多却并不感到惊讶。从他认识格林德沃开始，对方就毫不掩饰地向他展露着自己超乎常人的魔法天赋。变形术，魔咒学，魔药甚至占卜学，任何魔法对于格林德沃而言都不在话下。</p><p>当然自己也同样毫不逊色，邓布利多想，只是我没兴趣。</p><p>他插着口袋走回空荡荡的门厅，望着站在大台阶上的格林德沃：“我大胆猜测你是要向我展示这个魔咒？”</p><p>“你总是这样，”格林德沃笑着抽出魔杖，“我记得我明明使用了大脑封闭术？”</p><p>他闭上眼睛，挥动起魔杖。杖尖随着格林德沃的动作变出一丝淡淡的白烟，向四周散去。接着，邓布利多看到那些白烟逐渐凝聚成型、变色，最终变成了一个个穿着旧式礼服和长袍的人。</p><p>是伊夫塔尔家族的人。</p><p>他们成群结队地从楼梯上下来，向门口和走廊走去。有的在急切地争论着什么，有的则扇动着手里精致的折扇，夸张地大笑着。骑着扫帚的小孩大喊大叫着飞出房子，在花园里追逐打闹。空无一人的城堡顿时变得热闹了起来。</p><p>只不过，他们都是虚幻的影子，既没有实体，也看不到真正存在于这个世界上的邓布利多和格林德沃，而是像幽灵一样宁肯从他们身体里穿过，也不愿意改变自己的行走轨迹。</p><p>确实是制造幻象的魔咒。</p><p>“现在，我差不多能做到这个地步。”格林德沃在指间转动着魔杖，“这个魔咒有着极大的探索空间，想要如何发挥作用完全取决于巫师的能力。”</p><p>所以能做到地下室的那种效果只是时间问题，邓布利多在心里补充道，甚至超越它都是有可能的。</p><p>他很清楚格林德沃的能力，此人短短一天时间内就已经能做到重现历史场景的地步，那么想要变出一个让人无法察觉的幻境又需要多久呢？邓布利多突然感到一阵担忧，他在口袋里捏紧魔杖，冷冰冰地开口打断依然沉浸在喜悦和自豪之中的格林德沃。</p><p>“看来你要开始用幻觉蛊惑你那些可怜的信徒了？”</p><p>格林德沃停下了转魔杖的动作，迈步向邓布利多走来。“蛊惑？”他摇摇头，语气遗憾地说，“阿不思，事到如今你还抱着这样的偏见看我。”</p><p>“我不过是从你的所作所为来推测你的意图而已。”邓布利多假装没有听见那过于亲昵的称呼。</p><p>“我的信徒不需要幻象蛊惑，”格林德沃背起手，俯视着眼前的霍格沃茨教授，“他们是自愿追随我的，阿不思，我从未强迫他们。”</p><p>他抬手制止了邓布利多想要说出口的反驳，继续道：“但他们却看不到我能看到的预言，我一直在想办法尽可能直观的告诉他们我的所见。而你的乖学生，丽塔·莱斯特兰奇小姐，她可真是个勇敢的孩子。牺牲，舍己为人，啊，多么高尚，而且——“</p><p>他收起眼中的笑意，声音骤然变得冷酷无比。</p><p>”——走之前还不忘打碎了那个水烟壶。”</p><p>邓布利多瞪大了眼睛。丽塔的不幸遭遇他早就知道，但水烟壶却是第一次听说。显然纽特并没有在事后报告里提到这个，而悲伤过度的忒修斯就更无法指望了。</p><p>但格林德沃或许不该提到丽塔，邓布利多想。他听到自己冷漠的声音说：“而你杀了她。”</p><p>“我曾真诚的邀请过她，但她拒绝了，现在我那些可怜的朋友们已经无法看到我超越时间的所见所闻，你说怎么办呢，阿不思？”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，邓布利多就要把魔杖从口袋里抽出来指着格林德沃了，但他最终还是没有那么做。血盟在他大衣内侧的口袋里，冰凉的触感似乎在提醒着他不能出手。</p><p>面对邓布利多的沉默，格林德沃似乎十分高兴。他脸上的怒气瞬间消失得一干二净，漫不经心的笑容又重新回归。“所以，”他微微俯身说，“总得有什么来替代那个水烟壶。”</p><p>“我依然对‘蛊惑’一词持保留意见。”沉默了许久后，邓布利多抬起头，严肃看着他。</p><p>“好吧，”格林德沃叹了口气，“如果你加入了我们，就会知道这不是蛊惑，而是预言。当然，我可以给你留个特等席。”</p><p>“收回你多余的好意吧，格林德沃。”邓布利多瞪了一眼笑眯眯的黑巫师，想要绕开对方往地下室去。但格林德沃却一把抓住了他的胳膊，在邓布利多抗议出声之前，就带着他幻影移形来到了二楼的书房。</p><p>“别去看那堆碎片了，阿不思。”格林德沃烦躁地拽着邓布利多向窗户走去，“我已经找到了所有关于这个魔咒的记录，你如果想学，可以在这里慢慢看。”</p><p>“你知道我没兴趣学这种魔咒。”邓布利多冷淡地说。</p><p>格林德沃的力气比他大，邓布利多试着挣脱了几次没有成功后，只好放弃了想要从黑巫师手中逃离的想法。</p><p>“我猜也是。”格林德沃显得毫不在意，“所以我找了点你会感兴趣的书。”</p><p>他用魔杖敲了敲窗边的茶几，一摞皮质的旧书便摇摇晃晃地从不远处的地板上向他们飘来。经过邓布利多身边时，他随手取了一本，发现原来是伊夫塔尔家族自行记录的编年史。</p><p>“希望你在这里能找到突破口。”格林德沃俯下身，在邓布利多耳边轻声说道。</p><p>格林德沃似乎不想让他离开自己的视线，邓布利多想了想，便在椅子上坐了下来。他确实对艾格尔镇的历史抱有疑惑，而这些编年史恰好是最佳的解惑途径，说不定还能找到纽特消失不见的原因。</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，当邓布利多第二十三次看到“举家搬迁”的记录时，他终于决定合上书本，疲惫的揉了揉眼睛，转身向窗外望去。</p><p>落日的余晖在森林上方的天空中挥舞，几只飞鸟结伴从远方的阿尔卑斯山归来，没入一片浓绿的树林里。又到了傍晚时分，邓布利多想，我竟然在这里待了一整天。</p><p>像是想要提醒自己的存在那样，坐在另一边角落里的格林德沃突然咳了几声。邓布利多转过头，看到黑巫师正翘着腿，一边看书一边用手指悠闲地敲击着木头桌面，发出轻微的叩叩声。</p><p>“我要回去了。”沉默了几秒，邓布利多站起身，“西大街那家花店的老板告诉我，这里有家味道相当不错的意大利餐厅。”</p><p>格林德沃也飞快地合上书本，起身穿上大衣外套。“我和你一起回去，”他背起手，迈开步子走向大门，“不过我今晚就会离开这里。”</p><p>“看来你这次出行目的果真十分单纯。”</p><p>没有理会格林德沃从前方投来的不满眼神，邓布利多挥手将书房里的蜡烛熄灭。二人一前一后地走在阴暗的城堡大厅里，借着夕阳，邓布利多能看到前方格林德沃模模糊糊的影子。</p><p>“这个魔咒是用来展示我预言不可缺少的一部分。”格林德沃挥挥魔杖，将沉重的木板大门打开，示意邓布利多先出去。等两人都走出城堡后，他才利落地一挥魔杖，砰的一声将大门紧锁起来。</p><p>“既然你的预言如此精准，”邓布利多像是想到了什么一样，停下了脚步，转身对站在门廊的格林德沃说道，“那么能不能麻烦你帮我预言看看，我能在哪儿找到纽特？”</p><p>他本不抱希望，只是顺口一说。格林德沃对纽特的厌恶之深，甚至不需要邓布利多亲临现场，单凭纽特几句极力想要假装轻描淡写带过的话里就足以看出。这些天来，格林德沃不止一次直白地对邓布利多前来寻找纽特的行为表示了不屑，指望他能出手帮忙，还不如去请教马人。</p><p>但令邓布利多意外的是，格林德沃欣然答应了。“好啊，”黑巫师歪着脑袋说，“看你的份上。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，做出沉思的姿态。邓布利多不知道格林德沃是否真的能预言出指定的内容，但在他接触和听闻过的占卜师里面，只有极少几位能做到这个地步。</p><p>所以诚实的说，他并不期待预言的结果。</p><p>但格林德沃再一次令他意外了。黑巫师睁开眼睛，露出了少见的紧张神色。他皱起眉，伸手扶住了邓布利多的肩膀。</p><p>“阿不思，”黑巫师声音低沉地在邓布利多耳边说道，“我看不到任何预言。”</p><p>他顿了顿，又补充道：</p><p>“不对，应该说，不知道为什么，我没办法做出任何预言了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与格林德沃在火车站分别的时候，邓布利多又问了一遍那个问题。</p><p>“你到底觉得哪里不对劲？”</p><p>“哪里都不对劲。”黑巫师撇撇嘴说，“我无法做出预言这点就已经足够不对劲了。”</p><p>白色的蒸汽哧地一声从烟囱里喷出，火车的汽笛声回响在空荡荡的站台上。格林德沃转身上了车，黑色的袍子下摆在空中划出了一道潇洒的弧线，缓缓地落回到了他的腿边。</p><p>“就此分别了，阿不思。”黑巫师抓着车厢楼梯的扶手，回头对留在站台上的邓布利多说，“也许下次见面就不再是这样的……”</p><p>他眨眨眼，没有把这句话说完。</p><p>“希望我们不要那么快见面。”邓布利多纠正道。他仍然礼貌地笑着，好像只是在送别一个魔法部官员：“尤其在我还没有排除你的嫌疑的情况下。”</p><p>“你会知道真相的。”格林德沃朝他鞠了一躬，背起手高傲地走进了车厢。</p><p>邓布利多在火车站出口站了一会，直到列车的声音完全消失，他才插起口袋，向旅馆走去。呜呜作响的火车带走格林德沃后，艾格尔突然变得异常安静。只剩一角的落日在远处的山头渐渐隐没，街道两侧的房子里，油灯被一盏接着一盏点亮。</p><p>就在这个安详宁静的时刻，邓布利多才突然清晰地感受到了格林德沃所说的那股“不对劲”是怎么回事。</p><p>那股怪异感其实一直存在，从他踏入这个地方开始，就一直围绕着他。</p><p>然而紧接着他遇到了格林德沃，加之始终找不到纽特的线索以及那个神秘的魔咒，这一切的意外都更加猛烈地冲击着邓布利多的神经，以至于那股怪异感仿佛消失了一样，没有被及时的注意。现在，格林德沃终于带着这一系列的离奇事件离开了这里，那份“不对劲”又悄悄地回到了邓布利多的身边，缠绕着他，钻进他的身体里。</p><p>虽然捉摸不定，但邓布利多却能肯定的一点是，这种感觉，不仅仅是来自找不到纽特的疑惑，还另有根源。</p><p>斜前方屋顶上的猫头鹰风向标在空中旋了几圈，窗户里透出的黄色灯光正说明这里还在营业。“也许该给蒂娜写封信。”邓布利多想，“毕竟格林德沃已经走了。”</p><p>他推开门，走进弥漫着猫头鹰味的邮局。邓布利多不在乎那些傲罗们会不会扑个空，但他不能看到蒂娜面对这样的局面。</p><p>毕竟谁都没能想到，三天过去了，纽特仍然没有任何线索。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，先生。”</p><p>“晚上好，我想寄一封……信？”</p><p>在踏入邮局的那一刻，邓布利多抬起头，看到了和两天前一样懒洋洋坐在柜台后面的店员，以及，一只有着棕色的羽毛和圆溜溜小眼睛，看上去和其他猫头鹰几乎一样，却不知为何让他感觉十分眼熟的猫头鹰。</p><p>怪异感像雪崩一样扑面而来。</p><p> </p><p>最开始也许来自默认的常识，比如山下明明是滑雪的季节，而这里却每家每户都摆着春天才会绽放的花卉。</p><p>但这份怪异太过于短暂，在纽特和魔咒的纠缠之间转瞬而逝了。</p><p>接着便是刚刚，在邓布利多第二次走进猫头鹰邮局的时候，他看到了两天前自己寄信时使用的那只猫头鹰。虽然它长了一张普普通通的脸，但邓布利多却记住了它肚子上的那缕白色的羽毛。</p><p>就算它飞得再快，蒂娜的回信再迅速，也无法现在就重新出现在猫头鹰邮局里，羽毛干净整齐地好像刚刚做完宠物保养那样顺滑。</p><p>然后，当他拿出瑞士巫师们使用的银币时，那个店员依然和两天前一样，困惑地检查了许久。</p><p>一个假设慢慢浮现在邓布利多心里，他放下手中的茶杯，抓起外套冲出旅馆，快步向车站跑去。</p><p> </p><p>也许预言家确实有着预言成真的能力，至少当邓布利多看到穿着黑袍子的格林德沃时，这样的想法短暂地在他脑中闪过了一秒。</p><p>仅仅一秒而已。</p><p>不得不说黑巫师出现的时间点十分碰巧。邓布利多刚刚检查完艾格尔火车站的大厅，正要往值班员的办公室走去时，格林德沃突然出现在了门外，拦住了他的去路。</p><p>“我以为你离开了？”邓布利多愣了一下，惊讶地说。</p><p>“我也以为我坐上了火车，一天一班的那个。”格林德沃气喘吁吁的，手里抓着的什么白色的东西，“该死，我确实坐上了它。”</p><p>“那你为什么……？”邓布利多仍然瞪大眼睛看着格林德沃，他想起了那句在站台旁没有说完的话。没有想到下一次的见面来的这么快，邓布利多一边想着，一边在在口袋里悄悄捏紧了魔杖。</p><p>“别费神了。”格林德沃摆摆手，绕过邓布利多，径直向值班室走去。他胡乱地把手里的东西往风衣内袋里一塞，走进窄小的办公室，在桌上擅自翻找起来。</p><p>“如此礼貌的行为，我想值班员一定会感谢你为他整理书桌的。”邓布利多挑眉道。</p><p>“让他忍忍吧，现在我必须要看看他宝贵的记录本。”</p><p>邓布利多低声笑了一句，也钻进了值班室。他站在格林德沃身后，饶有兴趣地看着黑巫师在一堆颜色相同的本子中盲目翻找。对于邓布利多显而易见的“看好戏”行为，格林德沃只是回头啧了一声表示不满，却没有停下手中寻找的动作。</p><p>不过霍格沃茨教授当然不吃他这一套，邓布利多仍然安定自若地站在门口，连皮手套都没有取下来。</p><p>最后，黑巫师终于从凌乱的抽屉中找到了一本硬质封皮的本子，摆在桌上开始翻阅。邓布利多直起身，准备听格林德沃发表结论，然而十秒过去了，黑巫师却一字未说，只是保持着撑着桌子的姿势，面色凝重地盯着那个本子。</p><p>有什么不对。邓布利多皱了皱眉，他向前走了一步，越过格林德沃的肩膀往桌上望去，一眼就看到了那个被粗暴地丢在木头桌子上的列车记录本。读到记录本上文字的那一刻，他就瞬间明白了格林德沃久久没有说话的原因。</p><p>因为最新的一页上，只有一行凌乱的字迹写着：1916年6月23日，火龙来袭，线路中断。</p><p>而在那之后，就只有略微泛黄的空白页面了。</p><p> </p><p>艾格尔镇建成不过短短数百年。</p><p>18世纪时，不堪忍受麻瓜七年战争带来的骚乱与动荡，巫师们收起行囊，带着家人来到了僻静的阿尔卑斯山。为了防止麻瓜的打扰，小镇建成不久后，由当地的最大的纯血统家族——伊夫塔尔作为主力，将这里变为了不可标绘之地。</p><p>在魔咒完成的那一刻，如居民们所愿，艾格尔便彻底地从地图上消失了，无人知晓有这样一座小镇隐藏在山间。直到有一天，一个居住在因特拉肯的巫师为了寻找自己丢失的山羊，才意外地闯入了这里，发现了艾格尔。</p><p>出于对麻瓜战争的恐惧，艾格尔镇的居民们固执的只愿与巫师联络，谢天谢地的是，因特拉肯是个有巫师聚居的地方。两地的巫师们愉快地修建了一条山路，作为连通商贸和日常的通道。</p><p>随着时间的慢慢流逝，那条山路变成了铁轨。</p><p>和平与安宁本该如艾格尔镇的居民们所期盼的那样延续下去，然而不幸却再一次降临。在不久前的战争中，一些激进的巫师们也加入了战争。在混战中，一只受伤的火龙逃离了巫师军队的控制。在飞越阿尔卑斯山的时候，它毫无预兆地袭击了隐藏在山间的艾格尔。</p><p>这名不速之客给艾格尔带来了快要被人们忘却的恐惧、鲜血和火焰。熊熊的大火烧亮了天空，将隐居在远处树林里的伊夫塔尔家的巫师们惊醒。他们匆匆赶来，手持魔杖合力杀死了那只伤痕累累的龙。然而当他们垂下魔杖，回过神来时，却发现艾格尔本就不多的房屋已经被大火烧得不剩几家。</p><p>惊慌绝望的人们说这是个被诅咒之地，连夜带着仅剩不多的财产逃离到了山下，给疲惫不堪的伊夫塔尔家的巫师们留下了一片灰烬和残骸。</p><p> </p><p>“故事本该到此结束。”</p><p>邓布利多合上列车记录本，他和格林德沃反复确认了几遍，这个本子的日期的确永远的停留在了1916年6月23日——正是伊夫塔尔家族史里记录中火龙来袭的日子。</p><p>“本该？”格林德沃首先走出办公室，他站在距离门两步远的地方，望着讲述故事的邓布利多。</p><p>“这是我在你给我选的书里发现的，”邓布利多关上门，“突破口。”他看了眼格林德沃，插起口袋悠闲地向小镇的中心广场走去：“不过也许该请你先解释一下重新出现在这里的理由？”</p><p>霍格沃茨教授走到离车站出口不远处的小镇中心，两条无人的街道在这里交汇，再沿着各自的路线继续向远处延伸着。他抽出魔杖，背对着格林德沃在空中画了个圈。杖尖喷出了金色光雾，顺着邓布利多的动作向四周散开，漂浮在空气里，像黑夜里的萤火虫。</p><p>“或许，我们想的是同一件事？”霍格沃茨教授回过头，微笑地格林德沃说。</p><p>黑巫师沉默地站了几秒，叹了口气，背起手向邓布利多走去。</p><p>“在火车上的时候，有一只鸟，带着这个飞到了我的窗边。”</p><p>他慢慢走到邓布利多面前，踏进那片金色的光雾，和邓布利多面对面站着。格林德沃取出刚刚被自己胡乱塞进口袋里的东西，将它轻轻地放到邓布利多手中。</p><p>“当我以为它要继续向山下飞去的时候，它却突然消失了。”他在邓布利多耳边轻声地说，“你知道我在它消失的地方找到了什么吗？”</p><p>邓布利多低下头。在他手中放着的是一封信，上面写着——</p><p>“给蒂娜，破釜酒吧，伦敦，英国”。</p><p>惊慌在他眼中一闪而过，邓布利多翻过信封，却看到了完好无损封住的火漆章。他抬头刚想质问格林德沃，就被黑巫师抢先打断了。</p><p>“然而更糟糕的是，同样的东西，我还发现了两个。”</p><p>格林德沃又从口袋里拿出两个信封，上面分别写着——</p><p>“邓布利多教授，霍格沃茨，英国”和“给蒂娜，破釜酒吧，伦敦，英国”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这不是个让人喜欢的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>“按照正常的思维，应该选择重建小镇，继续过着安宁和平的生活。然而我们可怜的伊夫塔尔家的巫师们却不这么想。他们太累了，这么多年来维持着的安稳，却被一只火龙太太爪子就给轻轻松松地毁坏殆尽。”</p><p>邓布利多一边拆信一边向格林德沃讲述着他在编年史里看到的内容。</p><p> “居民们走的走，伤的伤，根本没人有精力重建小镇。一部分伊夫塔尔家的人受不了了，本来常年躲在山上就十分不便……”他抽出纽特写的那封信，快速浏览了一遍，“所以他们也离开了，搬到各种更加适合生活的地方。”</p><p>“比如美国。”格林德沃插了一句。</p><p>“没错。”邓布利多点点头，将信塞回信封，“但是有那么一部分人却不想抛弃自己的家园，即便它已经破败不堪了，但他们当年从德国——也许那个时候该叫普鲁士——举家搬迁到这里的时候，这里还是躲避麻瓜的天堂。”</p><p>“毕竟火龙可不是每年都会来的。”</p><p>“接下来就是我的猜测了，但我想你可能也猜了个大半。”邓布利多举起魔杖，点了点悬浮在他们头上的金色光雾。</p><p>“他们用了那个魔咒。”格林德沃声音冰冷地说。</p><p>“对。”邓布利多同样冷冷地看着远处，“一群愚蠢的造梦者啊。”</p><p> </p><p>一切都是幻境，一个巨大的，像罩子一样的幻象笼罩在艾格尔之上。</p><p>或者更准的说，如今的艾格尔，就是个巨大的幻境。</p><p>伊夫塔尔家的人完成了这个幻境之后，却仍然无法阻止人们的离开，无法阻止小镇逐渐衰败。最终他们也只好地踏上了搬迁的路途。</p><p>但这个强大的魔咒，这个由数代人一同完成的巨大幻境，却没有任何一个人愿意在临走之前，挥挥魔杖将它打破。</p><p>所以幻境里的猫头鹰永远也飞不出艾格尔，邮局的店员也不认识最新的瑞士钱币，而车站的记录本上，根本就没有1916年之后的日子。</p><p>这大概也是格林德沃无法预言的原因，这里本身就是个幻境，而幻境之地自然没有可以预言的价值。</p><p>邓布利多想起那只卜鸟，恐怕纽特也是发现了这个秘密，才决定冒险让卜鸟带信去因特拉肯。那封没有寄到自己手上的信不是没有寄出，而是根本就没有离开艾格尔，所以最后才被格林德沃找到。</p><p>而信里的内容和他预想的差不多，纽特向他讲述了一件离奇的事。</p><p>动物学家一向认为神奇生物们有着比人更加敏锐的感觉，在艾格尔的时候，他更加强烈地确定了这个观点。</p><p>从到达艾格尔那刻起，箱子里的小家伙们就一直不太安静，甚至几次想要冲出箱子试图逃跑。纽特抱着不能重演纽约倒霉经历的想法，决定钻进箱子来安抚焦躁不安的魔法生物们。</p><p>即便如此，还是有一只调皮的变色巨螺躲过了他的看管，爬出箱子来到街道上。它的毒液毁坏了艾格尔干净漂亮的街道，还烧毁了几个院子。纽特费尽心思才将它抓回，又耗费了不少时间让它情绪稳定。等动物学家再次爬出手提箱，想要去修复被毒液烧的所剩无几的院子时，太阳已经重新从山间升起了。</p><p>他做好了足够的心理准备，然而在清晨灿烂的阳光下，纽特只看到了完好无损，没有任何变色巨螺爬过痕迹的街道。那些昨天被烧成灰烬的花草，此刻正挂着露水，奋力地汲取着阳光。</p><p>“……这里肯定有什么问题……”动物学家这样写道，“但我还是决定优先寻找龙的痕迹，这也许超出了我的能力范围了，可能是需要您亲自前来才能解决的问题。。”</p><p>而在第二封寄给蒂娜的信里，短短的几行潦草字迹只诉说了一个主题——请去求助邓布利多。</p><p> </p><p>金色的光雾被邓布利多施咒后，变成了一层如薄纱一样的屏障，旋转着飘荡在他和格林德沃身边。透过那层淡金色的薄雾，格林德沃看到了街道原本的样子——种着花草的整齐房屋消失殆尽，变成了一堆枯木和破碎的砖墙。</p><p>他们站在一个巨大废墟的中央，无人打理的杂草和藤蔓植物吞噬了巫师存在过的痕迹。</p><p>“怎么办？”邓布利多收回目光，看着已经抽出魔杖的格林德沃。</p><p>“还用说吗，”格林德沃显得有些不悦，他的旧友明明清楚的知道答案，却仍要故意询问自己，“这个魔咒可不是用来为胆小鬼做梦用的。”</p><p> </p><p>魔法火焰跳动飞舞着，穿梭在石板路上，翻过屋顶，照亮了艾格尔浓黑色的夜空，像极了火龙来袭的那个晚上。然而与1916年不同的是，格林德沃闭着眼站在火焰的中心，挥舞魔杖控制火焰，将幻觉魔咒一点点驱逐。被火焰掠过的地方，幻象逐渐消失，艾格尔的废墟在火光的照耀下终于显出了原形。</p><p>邓布利多也站在火焰的中心。他沉默地往自己所居住的旅馆望去，这间小屋子中的一切都过于真实，与那些会让他产生不适感的幻觉不同，它们应该是真实存在的。那些由他变出的魔法火焰只能驱赶魔咒，不会像火龙喷出的火那样毫不留情地摧毁一切事物，但如果这栋旅馆也是幻象，那它想必也无法幸免于难。</p><p>幸运的是，火焰只是轻巧地绕过了那栋小屋，便立刻急匆匆地向下一家冲去了。对旅馆老板的好奇心驱使着邓布利多不自觉地迈开了一步，但还没等他完全走出屏障，格林德沃就拉住了他的手臂。</p><p>“那里没人。”黑巫师摇了摇头，将他拽回金色的薄雾之中。</p><p>邓布利多刚想指出那间屋子仍然亮着不属于幻觉的灯光和墙上映出的影子。但他刚举起手，就意识到那并不是旅馆的老板，而是一只鸟。</p><p>那只大鸟冲破了魔法火焰，从旅馆的窗户中飞出，扑扇着翅膀向他飞来。是纽特的卜鸟。它瞪着大大的眼睛，绕着两个站在火焰中心的巫师飞了几圈后，才小心翼翼地选择落在邓布利多的肩上。</p><p>“哼。”格林德沃嗤笑了一声，抱起胳膊看着卜鸟。</p><p>“你瞧，”邓布利多摊手说，“如果不是你在，它肯定不会这么警惕。”</p><p>“我自认为还算招动物喜欢，”格林德沃满不在乎地说，“这个家伙肯定被那个斯卡曼德教坏了。”</p><p>“得了，”邓布利多摸了摸卜鸟的羽毛说，“如果你说的动物是指伏地蝠的话，我倒是愿意相信你。”</p><p>黑巫师气冲冲地转过身，挥了几下魔杖，火焰扩散的速度便立刻加快了。没过多久，艾格尔镇一改之前安宁美好的模样，变成了一副落败凄凉的废墟。</p><p>只有火车站出口的光滑石板地面上放着一件与这里格格不入的东西——一只棕色的手提箱，上面的NS字样标明了它主人的名字——纽特·斯卡曼德。</p><p> </p><p>“你对旅馆的老板做了什么？”</p><p>用了各种办法打开箱子都无果后，邓布利多决定先拎起它，带着卜鸟一块下山后再想办法。</p><p>“没什么。”格林德沃收好魔杖，拍了拍黑色风衣外套上的灰尘说，“我把他送到山下去了。”</p><p>“我不认为他会想要离开这里，”邓布利多拎着纽特的手提箱向旅馆走去，“他显然是知道幻象存在的，但却还是选择留下了。”</p><p>“不是所有人都愿意轻易放弃自己所熟悉的地方，”格林德沃跟在邓布利多身后慢慢走着，“所以我采取了一点小手段。”</p><p>邓布利多停下脚步，用严厉的目光看着身后的黑巫师。</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“比如，劝说他加入我。”</p><p>黑巫师愉快地说。</p><p>“多么愚蠢，懦弱至极。”看着邓布利多逐渐阴沉的脸色，格林德沃只是轻笑一声，挥手指了指这片废墟小镇，“有着这样绝妙的魔法天赋，却因害怕麻瓜的攻击而躲在树林里，遗憾啊，邓布利多，遗憾。”</p><p>他故作悲痛的摇了摇头，继续说道：“为什么有着绝佳能力的巫师会害怕麻瓜而躲躲藏藏呢，我实在想不通。但是你瞧，这就是他们的结局。”</p><p>顺着格林德沃手指的方向，邓布利多看了眼道路旁被草木覆盖的房子，不难发现它曾经有着精美的外墙与被打理整齐的庭院，那些雕刻拼贴的花纹即使在时间的冲刷下也依然精美。但不论它有着多么辉煌的曾经，现在都已经统统被杂草占领，换了了新的主人。</p><p>“这是火龙的原因，与麻瓜无关。”他冷言道。</p><p>“是的，是的，火龙。”格林德沃背起手绕过邓布利多，向道路尽头走去，“但是，他们本可以不这样选择的。”</p><p>“这是个久远的错误，来自他们的先祖。然而这群人也没有在往后的岁月里选择及时纠正。”见邓布利多没有跟上，格林德沃停下了脚步，望着不远处的旧友，“在遇到你之前，我劝说了这里仅剩的几个真实存在的巫师——他们可不是幻象——劝说他们离开这里，加入我。然而这个魔咒好像有会让人神志不清的效果，他们似乎已经听不懂我的话了，真是令人遗憾。所以我只好用了点粗暴的方式，直接将他们送下山去。”</p><p>“你的意思是，这个魔咒可以混淆意识？”邓布利多皱眉道。</p><p>“和在地下室那次差不多，我猜。所以幸好我们没有在这里待太久，不然我真不确定自己是否能头脑清晰的离开。“”</p><p>格林德沃抽出魔杖，熄灭了旅馆里的灯火，又将它点亮。</p><p>“不过我还是想知道一件事，邓布利多，”黑巫师叹了口气，将魔杖插回风衣口袋里，“为什么我们巫师非要躲起来不可？”</p><p>“我知道你想说什么，”邓布利多摇摇头，声音虽小但却不容置疑，“我拒绝。”</p><p>“啊，当然，”格林德沃摸了摸下巴说，“我想也是。但你想必也不会让这个讨人厌的幻象继续存在下去，我猜到这一点了，倒不如说我十分确定这一点。“</p><p>他张开双手，像是要欢迎谁投入自己怀抱那样。</p><p>“以及，我还能确定的一点是，等他们恢复了意识，就会明白我的理想，认同我的目标。到那个时候，即便我一个字不说，邓布利多，他们也仍然会选择加入我的阵营。”</p><p>格林德沃垂下手臂，看着站在自己面前，捏紧魔杖的邓布利多：“时间自然会证明哪一边是正确的，邓布利多。今天我不想和你决斗，让我们各自留点美好印象在对方脑子里吧，再见。”</p><p>他优雅地鞠了一躬，像表演谢幕那样从容，接着便在嘭的一声中幻影移形离开了。</p><p>邓布利多沉默地站在原地，艾格尔废墟上空的黑夜似乎要将他吞没，令他寸步难行。虽然这个小镇是幻象，但格林德沃不是，这几天的记忆也不是。与地下室里的那场梦境不同，他一直都是清醒的。</p><p>就像格林德沃在火车站那句没说完的话一样，他们的下一次见面必定不会再带着阿尔卑斯山独有的温和气氛，血盟可以阻止他们持杖对峙，但不能阻止他们最终会走向不同的阵营。</p><p>他不清楚自己更希望哪一段记忆是梦。</p><p>手提箱传来的沉闷响声打断了邓布利多的思绪飘荡，站在他肩膀上的卜鸟也突然低下了头，紧紧盯着那两个金属锁扣。邓布利多咋了眨眼，蹲下身将纽特的箱子放在地上，然后起身退到两步外，抓紧魔杖盯着箱子。</p><p>只见箱盖咔地一声自己打开了，一只黑色的嗅嗅率先爬出箱子，贴着地面向邓布利多爬来。紧接着，借着荧光咒发出的微弱光芒，邓布利多看到了一颗棕色卷发的脑袋，小心翼翼地从箱子里探了出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>